Ironically Sweet
by Toy-Sensei
Summary: AU. It all started when he walked inside her bakery..
1. Red Eyes & Blossoming Sweets

(A/N): _Now before I get murdered for not updating, nor posting any stories in awhile. I've decided to post my seventh and second story of Gale, "Ironically Sweet" This is a story that's been living in my head for quite a long time. So what became of this story was the inspiration of an author who goes by the name of __**"Princess Kitty1" **__and her wonderful story and AU, "Beautiful Stranger." That, and I believe I fell completely in love with the couple while being hooked on this archive for weeks. (I practically have it bookmarked, and great stories btw!) Now this should be my third AU fic. I apologize the OOC-ness, and the random idea of posting the story in the first place, *Heat of the moment*_

_So right now, I'm sick and delirious (Thank you, flu) And I have tried my very best to make the situations believable. Again, if anyone notices something that feels off, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it or do better in the future. Thanks and happy belated New Year!_

* * *

><p>Levy was scared.<p>

Okay, okay, scratch that.

Levy was scared… out of her **goddamn** mind.

A gulp automatically went down her throat as she caught the same guy who she hardly sees every six weeks or so, was now sitting at the very last table by the edge of the balcony, _alone. _There he was, looking at the small menu that was placed underneath the bouquet of colorful cupcakes she's spent her time decorating on for weeks.

The blunette didn't care that the store had many other customers hoping to catch her attention, but she couldn't help it.

_He _was there. The man with strangely long ravenous locks that seemed to be a spikes of oblivion; piercing red eyes that made her legs melt right underneath her, a smirk that had her heart pumping abnormally, and lips that looked slightly cold due to the small metal studs embedded on his chin. Well she had to give him that. To her, he truly was strikingly handsome, despite the large amount of piercings implanted around his body and the dark clothing he'd constantly wore; but…for some reason…she didn't care.

Levy was infatuated with the pierced, intimidating man and she didn't know why.

Ever since he walked in the café two months ago, her eyes widened not of horror, or of disgust, but of familiarization. It was as if she found a connection to him, or something weird had blossomed within her bodily structure once he strode in with three men who looked weak and terrified to be around him. Unlike her she was fascinated as if he was an ancient sculpture. Though she was busy in the small, sweet restaurant, her brown eyes couldn't remove themselves away from the overly dark man who seemed to have men peeing by one simple glance at him. Back then, Levy figured he was arrogant, selfish, smart-mouthed, and _loved _to start problems.

Eh, but then again maybe it was her. She always had a bad habit of trying to identify people's personalities; and to be frank, that wasn't right at all. The first time she did this was when Lucy came in for a job, and Levy automatically thought she was a blonde bimbo who was plain stupid with no sense of direction and probably had the breast size of her failing grade.

And surprisingly; she was _none _of those things. Totally opposite matter of fact.

Unlike Lucy, she realized that maybe her habit wasn't that bad after all. Because not even less than two minutes passed and she found out she was completely right. From the way he cursed naturally and the way he seemed to sneer excessively, he was violent than most men who were in prison.

But other than trying to find out personalities and such, there was something about _him_ that drew her like honey to a bear.

Levy wanted to figure out why so many questions would pop inside her head the first time he walked in.

It wasn't like her to judge people, and it _definitely_ wasn't like her to want to know so much about a person.

And for the first time in her life, Levy wanted to know who he was. She wanted to know why someone as dark and frightening as him would go to bakery of all places. Why she felt like a missing piece of her was found…and why whenever their eyes met, her heart would beat frantically for no apparent reason.

It was a series of interrogations that bothered her to no avail.

A small impact was made on her shoulder, the aquamarine blinked as she faced an irritated blonde who seemed to be stressed and fatigued for some unknown reason. For the first time, her best friend practically looked like she was on the verge of collapsing. The bakery shined and sparkled around the room, and Lucy seemed to be the only oddball having a dark aura of frustration and anger emitting around her. "Stop zoning out Levy! We have a full house and the children in table five are _killing _me. Just go and handle table twelve and take the order." She huffed before grasping the platter of cupcakes and a sundae onto her hand.

Levy felt a blush come onto her cheeks as she realized who was sitting in table twelve at the very moment, and the more she thought about it, the more she felt as if she were going to break down. "But Lucy—"

"No buts!" The blonde shouted; scurrying onto the next table as she served there sweets.

Levy rolled her eyes before stomping a foot in frustration; her tongue sticking out quickly before snipping it back in. Just who in the world made her boss?

Soon after feeling the anonymous strength of victory pulse within her, Levy felt her small body weaken instantly. How can she quickly forget that she was in a state of anxiety, _"Oh no…"_

The young adult didn't _want _to take his order, all she wanted to do was just look at him from afar, no contact, no speaking, _nothing_. As long as she stood really…_really, _far away from him. She wanted to scold herself for having a mental breakdown at the moment, and of all times, the horrid month of winter heading into spring; Valentine's Day. The restaurant that served sweets and _sweets_ only was now practically filled with teenagers and children of their preteens wanting to try sundaes and fresh chocolate truffles that Levy just happen to make this early afternoon. The sweet aroma of cakes and delicacy's had always filled her nostrils, and the warm sensation of the large oven; nicely decorated pink and red lanterns, peach colored walls, white marble floors that were so clear that many can witness their own reflection.

Levy loved her job.

Now in her final year of high school and in winter vacation; she can finally gain some time to bake and make some new home-made creations to herself, other than having to murder herself with books and essays to get prepared for many long _excruciating _hours of exams.

The teenager threw a sigh.

She didn't know him that well, and she didn't want to meet him face to face. But then again it wasn't like she was going to do much. She was just going to offer new sweets and question what he wanted. It wasn't like she was going to speak to him about his age…and why he's not accompanied by his scrawny buddies today or if those piercings hurt, or his name…

"_Great, now I feel like a stalker..." _Placing a blue stand of hair behind her ear while fixing her large black framed glasses, she took a deep breath.

"I. Can. Do. This." The full-time worker mumbled underneath her breath. Her fist tightened against the palm of her hands as she tried to calm down her beating heart.

As soon as she turned around to face him; doe coffee eyes met crimson instantly.

"_Oh god I __**can't **__do this."_

A shiver ran down her spine as if his _horrifying _glare had shot her down like a gun, piercing straight through her body making her feel all jittery inside. The more she made eye-contact with him the more her heart felt like it was pumping so hard that it fell into the pit of her stomach. It was weirdly satisfying. Like all her bottled up emotions were released with one look of that garnet stare that reminded her so much of blood, lust, and hatred all at once.

It felt like hours the way their gaze never broke until she found herself walking to him robotically; as if she were being hypnotized or pulled into him like a magnet to metal. She didn't like tension and each dainty step she took, she felt the intense pressure add onto her being as his stare never faltered away from hers. The loud mouth of customers was ignored and darkness seemed to surround them but only the two were visible in each other's sights. It was something you'd put as _'Love at first sight' _but from the look in his eyes, there was no_ 'love' _just a simple, plain 'first sight'.

Levy wasn't insulted or anything, but she was purely stunned at how horrid the tension broke through her skin. Truthfully she can feel herself sweating bricks and she didn't like it.

_Nope. Not one bit._

As soon as another gulp ran down her throat she noted something vaguely surprising about the guy. She found fangs that weren't all that big, but hardly small either. Not the typical vampire fangs, but something you'd actually put in the category of '_not normal'. _Levy only spotted them for a quick second when she found a smirk form on his lips while she stood a mere few yards away from his being.

Her blood was rushing automatically, and this made Levy want to switch into cashier shift starting tomorrow.

Right after she arrived right in front of him, her lips parted in a sigh as if she was holding her breath for a quite a long time. The blunette felt her face deepen with the color of his eyes when she found him roaming her features as if he wanted to recognize every little part of her. Levy bit her bottom lip as his gaze went from serious into amusement. It was a smug look that Levy wanted to smack right off of him.

Cocky.

Yeah. He's definitely one _hell_ of a cocky person.

"Levy." The young adult gritted her teeth so hard to prevent from squealing in glee… and in terror.

Glee because his voice was so surprisingly _soothing _to her.

Terror because he knew her name…

Wait…just why in the world did he _know _her name?

Her eyes swelled in astonishment as another fresh rosette flashed onto her cheeks. Her lips parted in awe as he just sat there; gaping at her with such a focusing gaze she thought she'd faint at the amount of heat in dwelling within those deadly but blooming orbs.

Her fingers twitched slightly as she felt a large amount of anxiety play with her thoughts. "Um…Ho-how do you… know my name...?"

Levy wanted to smack herself silly as he just merely pointed at her employee name tag.

Another gulp went down her throat as silence danced between them. The more he stared at her; the more she questioned if there was something wrong with her face because for some strange reason; the pierced…dangerous— Levy gulped. The _staring _buffoon was practically gawking at her if she were the plague!

Or something much, _much _worse than that.

But this made her wonder…

"_Jeez… am I ugly or something?"_

"You're not ugly." Her heart felt like it just got trampled and stepped on and had suddenly came back to life to repeat itself all over again. Levy couldn't believe she had said that out loud. And what embarrassed her the most was that he actually heard it throughout the loud children throwing cupcakes in the background.

But what seemed to have her heart hammer to her chest and onto her ears…

Well that was a first, though she had her fair share amount of boyfriends, none really said anything about her appearance. Sure they said she was 'cute' 'adorable' and the most common, 'beautiful.' But the crazy thing was that he didn't say she was ugly. Sure it was pretty plain, and if she were picky stuck-up chick then she would've asked for 'then what am I?' But Levy just left it like that, because him actually saying _something, _a compliment at that…

This made her want to give him a gigantic teddy bear hug for no reason.

The blue-headed female bit her bottom lip tightly as she felt her face turn into the color of his orbs.

Just why did she feel so happy all over a sudden?

Why should she be excited over a guy who's barely comes to her store?

Levy was confused, she hardly felt like this with any other guy she's dated in the past…Not with Jet or Dory…so why him?

Once her innocent brown eyes made contact with his once more, Levy felt as if her heart shattered into euphoria.

He was completely grinning at her.

Never had Levy felt like she was struck down by something hard and ferocious as this.

The petite female gasped slightly as he stood over her within mere seconds; she was surprised at how large he was compared to her. However she wasn't disappointed because half of the population of her high school was taller than her abnormally short height.

Levy gaped at him as his large body seemed to shadow over her, and she noticed that he was observing her so intently that she wanted to just grab him right then and there and just full on kiss him. Never had she felt like a teenage boy going through puberty, and this terrified her because she was absolutely sure she was no boy!

She noted the look in his mug; and both cherry eyes had a combination of amusement, but mostly of purpose. It was as if he wanted to say something so bad but didn't know how to put it. That's when Levy felt like she got the wind knocked out of her when she felt his large hand brush against her waist slightly before leaning a few centimeters before leaning into her ear.

"Maybe next time you can take my order without blushing."

Levy felt her face redden heavily as heat poured throughout her body. His smoldering gaze was literally entertained before placing his hand back onto his pockets. Smirking at her once more, he walked out the door in what seemed like slow motion to her.


	2. Of Apple Pies & Rain

_Part II- Of Apple Pies & Rain._

* * *

><p>After a few weeks of hard work, she was now accompanied by the heavenly fragrance of warm, fresh out the oven, apple pie. Her mouth watered immediately as she placed the knife within the small platter of sweetness, the young woman can practically taste the pie in her mouth as the strong smell was starting to satisfy the intense growling of her stomach. Levy was practically <em>starving <em>and she was hoping to make something sweet but something cozy as well for this late afternoon, and for some strange reason apple pie seemed to hit the trick as soon as she found plenty of the ingredients placed in the storage room. Once she blew the warm sugary pie, she placed it into her mouth and mewled in pleasure at how delicious it tasted. The warmth evaporated in her mouth as quickly as she took another bite, and another one after that. The bookworm craved for whip cream; and since she was alone in work today, with only thirty minutes left before closing time, she decided to take another bite before glancing at the window.

It was merely pouring outside and apparently the skies were filled in darkness that she could barely see the clouds. The rain pattered onto the windows quite harshly and she hoped to those who were outside fighting with their umbrella's right about now, that they'd arrive home safe and sound. The sky that was once blue was now bruising into darkness by the second. The only thing that kept the dark skies visible was the horrid amount of lighting striking down through the skies and onto the city of Magnolia.

Levy didn't like thunder and because it constantly kept pouring she just felt like going to her room and reading for the sake of it. Why not? It's a Friday, so no dealing with dreaded teachers and ten-page essays for the weekend; there were hardly any costumers today because of such weather being displayed at the moment.

Speaking of costumers, the man she seemed to go 'gaga' for; hadn't appeared in the bakery for about a month in a half. It was strange but she somehow didn't care. Levy knew it was a short little crush, and she knew she would get over it eventually, and she was quite happy she did.

But for some reason, she felt a little… _depressed_.

It was like a cookie. Okay, worst example ever, but all in all it was like trying to erase a permanent marker stain.

Levy sighed. Her head was focused on a guy she barely knew. She didn't know his favorite color, or what type of food he likes…Hell, she didn't even know his _name._ It was weird, annoying, but weird. She should've been moved on with her life, it's merely been four weeks and she's still thinking about him for Christ sakes!

Before taking another bite, she navigated herself into the storage room to find the overly large bucket of whip cream placed between the frosting and cupcake platters on the shelf. Ignoring the air-conditioned, human sized freezer blowing through her body, she began lifting it with all her might; however, this made her raise an eyebrow, quite irritated because the bucket didn't want to budge at all. The more she pulled the more the bucket just stood there practically glued to the metal shelf. Thin eyebrows furrowed as she grabbed onto the metal bar, pulling onto the bucket with all her might, but in reward, she bumped her head on the other shelf behind her. "Ow!" Levy moaned before rubbing her head instantly. She felt a small throb hammer against her skull and she hissed in anger, _"For the love of—!" _The bookworm can already feel a bruise form as it continued to rhythm in pain. As soon as she was about to kick the bucket, hoping to take all her frustration on whip cream, she heard the door jingle.

Her eyes widened slightly while a thin eyebrow rose in suspicion.

Just who in the hell would visit a bakery so late at night, pouring rain at that?

Groaning in aggravation, the baker mumbled underneath her breath at how stupid people can be nowadays. Rubbing her head once more, she twisted the knob on the storage door and was quite surprised at what she found.

The door knob wasn't budging.

Levy twisted it again.

...

Nothing.

She, Levy McGarden, had locked herself inside a giant freezer.

Levy sighed. This must clearly be a joke right?

Aha..ha ha...hee..hee?

"_Oh no no nooo!" _Her hand kept budging it and found her fingers turning pale and blue by the second.

"_Oh my god, what if it's a robber going through the cashier right now!" _Levy closed her eyes not even wanting to think about the situation. Her grandfather is going to kill her if he ever finds out! Then she will die forever and live a lonely life in the freezer like an Eskimo, having to talk with icings, whip creams, and other delicious treats and having to pretend their her family, and then—"

And then…

And then the door opened.

Her eyes widened when she realized who the 'door opener' is.

It was him.

_**Him.**_

And there he was…standing like a man who just came back from a civil war, practically soaking wet from head to toe.

Her heart began to pulse irregularly once he laid those scarlet orbs on hers, and her blood ran cold when she realized that he hardly had anything with him. No coat, no umbrella, just a plain shirt and dark pants including black boots. Even his hair was quite drenched and she noted how pale his skin was compared to how it was a few weeks ago. His piercings were still intact and the smirk she once found attractive had now looked rather dim in frustration, anger, and somewhat solemn.

It was as if life itself was beaten out of him.

"Uh, ah…thank you so much…" Levy gulped as he said nothing but laid a broad hand in front of her, motioning her to get up. Her arm shook at the warmth of his touch as she brought herself into a standing position, her lips trembling at the chilly wind that was blowing against her back, that, and the way he was staring at her made her want to drop dead.

Levy watched him walk away and for some strange reason, she followed along, closing the storage door shortly after that.

Since the café was practically empty, it was only the both of them in the room, and the bookworm practically began to grow warm at the feeling. Her eyes scanned him completely as he now sat on a chair joining along with the well-rounded table that came along with it. His cherry eyes, somewhat bothered about something and she wanted to figure out why. For reasons unknown, Levy wanted to solve his problems, and ask him what his name was. Where he's from, why he was mad, and why he came _here _of all places to handle his own situations, or well to be _grumpy _and _pissed _all over a sudden. Levy wanted to relieve his stress and to see him smirk arrogantly, at least one more time.

Levy shook her head in disapproval. It wasn't like she _knows _him or anything; they didn't even have a full conversation about anything!

But…It was bothering her more than the small bump on her head.

Wait a minute… wasn't she supposed to be mad or something?

Well, he **did **lead her on for nothing.

But then again….he didn't exactly _lead _her on _per say_… He only said a simple statement, and her not getting enough compliments; this actually shook her to the very bone.

This was a feeling she never experienced before.

Inspecting the large man a few mere steps away from her, she frowned. He was practically in dream land, and she doubt he had anything with him; jewels; wallet; etc. Especially anything to buy something from her bakery.

She didn't know what did it, but as soon as the _horrid _silence seemed to drain between them; in an instant, she cut a new piece of apple pie and placed it onto a bright colorful plate that can have the girliest of all girls shiver in disgust. Grabbing a pink plastic fork, she felt the abnormal pulse of her heart beating frenetically. Smirking in victory, she held her breath before walking steadily towards the vagrant who she found irritatingly attractive from the very start.

As soon as she placed the dessert in front of him, both cherry orbs beamed straight through her brown ones. Levy suddenly gulped nervously before averting her gaze away from him. She can feel him practically staring her down; and the quietness surrounding them made it very awkward, including the never-ending rain echoing outside.

Once she took a peek from the window and back to his, she noted that his glare hadn't faltered at all. That, and she noticed how broad his shoulders were; and she _definitely _noticed the large piercings displayed on his arms that looked _incredibly _painful to the fullest.

Levy's trance stopped as soon as she heard that heavenly deep voice of his. "Listen…I don't need your _pity_—"

She cut him off, "No one _pities _you." The aquamarine said softly to bring some comfort to the awkwardness surrounding the both of them. His gaze strengthened and Levy felt as if she were going to collapse. She can feel every part of her skin shudder as they brought unwelcomed goose bumps to her body. The young adult ignored the feral look in his eyes before adding, "It's on me. Free of charge." Levy spoke timidly before slowly pulling in a chair to join him. She swallowed nervously before turning her gaze to the large window presented right beside them; Levy did this only to distract herself from the man who was glaring at her like she killed his family or something. She noted that the rain had calmed down from before but the thunder still roared in ignition, and the skies were completely black as well as many stores were closed and shaded in darkness while hers seems to be the only one open and bright like the morning sun.

Levy shivered from the draft of wind emitting through the window. She blinked automatically as she laid a strand of hair behind her ear in melancholy. Spring was getting tiring, and it's been raining almost the whole week now.

Removing her gaze from the window, she found the strange guy, really, and I mean _really_ focused on the pie. Levy had never witnessed such concentration on a dessert in her life! And the poor thing swore she can feel the apple pie sob terribly from the very bottom of its heart.

It was simply too endearing that Levy couldn't help but lean closer in curiosity. She observed the way he held the fork steadily, nervous, yet steadily. It was like watching a suspenseful movie. That's when Levy noticed the way he was holding the fork…was upside down. "W-Wait, you're holding it wrong!" His eyes widened and before Levy knew it; his face went completely red in embarrassment. He growled as both red eyes glowered away from the dessert that smelled like heaven and back to her chocolate ones. Levi gulped as she felt cold sweat appear on her forehead. It was like she tried to save his life from eating poison. Her heart was thumping on a fast pace and she couldn't help but raise a small hand to scratch the back of her neck, her face expression full of anxiety. "You…you never… ate pie before…have you?" She questioned before crossing her legs tightly. However she felt like she was right. Throughout the time he came to her grandfather's bakery, she hardly seen him get anything that was involved with holding silverware.

Unless there were people who had a habit of eating cookies with forks or something. Not that she was complaining whatsoever.

Levy wanted to giggle at how surprised he was. The smoldering look in his eyes made her feel obedient like a dog to its master, so she had to try her best to not make this a laughing matter; but the way his mouth was formed and the shy tint of red was on his cheeks made him look quite adorable.

He growled in irritation as his fist clenched tightly. "….Tch." He murmured underneath his breath; and soon after that he pouted.

The guy _seriously _pouted.

Levy couldn't hold it in anymore and chuckled at his reaction. She didn't care that he was angry out of his mind; nor did she care about the untamed glare that can have lions and bears running. If anything, it made her laugh even harder than before.

Right after she sighed in contentment, she smiled; and the grim dark aura emitting from the rebel across from her, she grabbed the fork immediately. "Well… I guess it can't be helped than." Levy murmured gently as she broke a piece of the pie with her fork, "Open your mouth." A smirk appeared on her lips when his eyes widened into saucers.

"What—!"Levy took that very moment to shove a piece of apple pie into his mouth.

The blunette felt her whole body warm intensely when she realized what she's done. His mouth had almost hogged the whole fork and both eyes were gazed into each other that she_ had_ to close her eyes in humiliation. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know what—"

His hand grasped around her wrist gently. Slightly opening her brown eyes she blushed at what she found, it was him holding her hand, and the look in his orbs weren't of anger, but the total opposite. He held her hand firmly before letting her remove the fork.

Levi's mouth gaped open in astonishment as she watched him lick his lips that she couldn't help but find desiring. The petite woman felt her face go hot as soon as a feral grin formed on his face.

"It's good..."

Brown eyes removed her gaze away from his as she grabbed onto the edge of the table to get up, but was stopped until his large slightly _wet_ hand wrapped around hers. "Where are you going?" He raised a studded eyebrow in curiosity.

Levy felt stupid. _Really _stupid. How can she just go and feed him a pie when he was practically cold, wet, and shivering to death! "To...to go get you a towel. It would burden me if one of my customers got sick." Levy mumbled as she tried her very best to put a straight face.

"I don't need it."

She bit her bottom lip. "But—"

"I don't get sick easily." The look in his face stayed grim for which he was telling the truth. "Now sit down and _feed me._" Levy's eyes widened while his wicked grin spread throughout his face.

She sighed before mumbling all her apprehension away. "Fine... But I'm going to ask you questions, and if I'm not satisfied, you're going to have to feed_ yourself_." He nodded before the grip on his hand softened immediately, his cocky smirk not hesitating at all. It was like he was already used to being interrogated on a daily basis; just what the hell was he?

"I'll do the same…" He said smoothly. Once he removed his hand away from her wrist she grabbed onto the fork before sliding the plate closer to her.

Scooping another piece of pie onto her fork, she questioned. "Your name?"

"Gajeel Redfox." He leaned in and took a large bite; this made Levy gulped in humiliation. _"It's like I'm babysitting again…" _She thought, however the blush on her face truly showed that she didn't mind feeding the strange man sitting before her. Her heart started to race as they made eye-contact once more, and the way he was observing her kind of made her want to throw the fork in the ground and just call it a day.

But for some reason she couldn't help but smile that he was actually enjoying the apple pie she made. "Age?"

"Twenty two." Her mouth gaped open in astonishment. "_So he's six years older than me…damn." _She fed him once more while trying her very best to control her blushing.

The blue-headed teenager leaned onto the table with her elbow, laying her head on top of hand in gratification, "College…?"

"PL University. I'm transferring to Magnolia soon."

Her half-lidded eyes fully opened in shock. "Wait, you go to Phantom Lord? Do you have any idea how far that is from here right now?" He rolled his eyes before folding his arms across his chest.

"That's why I'm transferring _woman._ It's damn annoying to deal with." She nodded in understanding before feeding him his treat.

Levy looked down and found the plate empty, she looked back to him and noted the serious gaze in his eyes. _"Jeez…if eyes can kill…"_ Her face went completely red, and to disguise it she turned to the window with a palm embedded on her face. "W-What is it?" She squeaked accidently, this made her heart thunder intensely.

"You're turn."

The baker placed a hand on her cheek, her cheeks still flushed, though that didn't stop her from smiling kindly, "Ask away, my dear Gajeel." Levy teased, and as soon as their eyes met she swore she saw a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"You're…your name." He murmured, his reddening gaze was controlling her body for some reason; and the more he looked at her the more she felt her heart run in a dramatic pace.

Clenching her fist to remove her anxiety she spoke. "You've forgotten about my name already?" She pouted, "Well I guess I would too. Since it has been a _month _since you last visited." Levy laughed as she began leaning into the table, facing a few mere inches away from the strange man.

He growled in response. "Can't say I blame you Mr. Gajeel." She smirked slightly, but a firm thin line came onto her lips as her eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. "Say…why come all the way over here when you live miles away?"

"No more questions."

"But—"

Gajeel scoffed while a pierced eyebrow twitched in irritation when the woman kept on giggling for no apparent reason, "Just say you're damn name!" Levy's eyes widened before another giggle ran out her lips.

She smiled happily, "It's Levy, Levy McGarden."

"Your age."

"Seventeen, going on eighteen next month." She answered with no hesitation.

His eyes opened slightly as he scratched the back of his neck in uneasiness. "You're… you're young."

Levy shrugged casually before suppressing the blush on her cheeks. "Not really, I'm actually pretty mature for my age." She pouted slightly before readjusting her orange headband, "But yeah, I guess I'm still considered a kid to most people..."

"Do you own this place?"

"No, my grandfather does. I'm the heir to his baking business so every time I'm done with school I go straight here." Levy beamed in happiness. "I practically grew up in this shop."

"Is he here?"

"Nope! He's in the hospital."

"I'm…sorry—"

Levy placed two fingers on his lips. "Don't be. He's a strong old man!" She beamed happily before watching his face go red.

Gajeel grumbled in response before taking a glance at the window, as soon as she let her fingers go their hands touched automatically and both blushed intensely as both hands moved quickly to avoid each others. Thus enters the awkward tension, but however that was quickly ruined once Levy considered.

"Um…well, after I'm done with school and all… I'm h-heading to Magnolia University to join the Fairy Tail program." A light blush came upon her cheeks when she caught his attention. "W-Who knows…maybe… maybe I'll see you there?" Levy asked uncertainly as she held her free hand to the hem of her skirt quite tightly.

A frown that was once presented on his face had now turned back into that cocky smirk she already came to love, his large, warm hand moved on top of hers slightly while answering,

"Maybe…maybe, you will."

* * *

><p><em>(AN): Long time no see, but hey, I'm back for the meantime and decided to post the second chapter while I'm at it. Review if you can, Fan fiction has been going a little haywire lately with logging in and such. And this chapter was a little rushed but I tried my best to make it slow-paced as possible, so forgive my mistakes .. Ah yes, and thanks for your reviews everyone, they made me smile, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. ;3_

_I've decided to post the story as soon as I have free time, only because this is the only story I won't be able to write as much as I originally do, this story is for fun so I'm taking my time with it because I do enjoy the concept of it._

_Take care everyone. :D_


	3. Homicidal Allergies & Sexual Fevers

_Part III- Homicidal Allergies & Sexual Fevers._

_Warning: Lime implied._

* * *

><p>She didn't know what was wrong with her.<p>

Ok so she did.

A girl can dream right?

Wrong.

Dreams hardly did anything to Levy McGarden. They only contained imaginary fantasies that would probably happen once in a lifetime; though not really.

However, it was pretty obvious from the way she held the box of tissues for dear mercy; her body language was practically screaming that she was sore, and aching in pain. Including the concussion of a headache she was receiving, and how her eyes felt watery and drained, reeling in that annoying _itchiness_ feeling at the same time.

She didn't want to feel guilty or angry about the whole situation, but it _seriously _bothered her to no avail.

Levy watched as the flower's bloomed through her window, the sun shining down on Magnolia and the broken melodies of the wind chimes that seemed to go on and off at the weather full of allergies.

She liked spring; though at the same time she didn't.

It was her birthday.

And she was _sick._

**Really sick.**

She sneezed automatically while she clenched a tissue right onto her nose. It had to be the umpteenth time she sneezed this early in the morning; and she wanted to murder herself for dealing with this type of sickness on her very _birthday_. Never had she gotten sick on her birthday. It was a surprise to her, though she had to admit that it was _killing _every little part of her body.

Levy sneezed.

Levy coughed.

And Levy felt her body go unbearably hot and weak.

"There's no damn way this is allergies…" The sick woman moaned as she lied on her deathbed. Levy felt like she was on the verge of dying and the happy-go lucky weather beaming through her windows made her feel aggravated and pissed to the max. The bright happy weather was calm and soothing from the looks of it. She can hear the kids screaming and hopping for joy, the adults passing by happily, the teenagers doing whatever teenagers do, even the elderly seemed to have a good time this spring afternoon.

And here she was, sick and dying while everyone seemed to have the time of their lives as if they won the lottery.

She heard the door to her room open; she didn't even bother to see who it was, that's how unbelievably sick she is.

"Whoa Lev, you look like something that came out of a horror movie." Cana walked in slowly, her eyes watching the young female entangled in her sheets while tissues lied everywhere on her bed, floor, night stand, and even novels. The brunette also noticed the amount of sweat and how fairly red and puffed up she was. "Damn, you _really _are sick."

The young adult rolled her eyes; she wasn't in the mood for guests, especially a very sarcastic and sober Cana at the moment. "Would I really lie on my birthday Cana…?" Levy soon coughed after she rasped out that sentence.

"Well I thought you were going to ditch us for some book fair or something." Cana said plainly, the older woman looked at the mountains of books that literally overstuffed the shelves.

Though Levy was actually getting irritated by the second. How dare she walk around her room as if it were an ancient museum? "So…" Cana started, "What are you planning to do for your birthday?" The brunette asked while picking out a novel, she instantly sat on the edge of the bed, crooning, "How the hell can you read this book? It sounds so _boring_…"

Levy sat up; she ran a hand through her bright blue hair in aggravation while feeling her body tremble slightly, the rhythmic pace of her headache pounding incredibly while her toes curled randomly. Her half-lidded eyes were full of stress and irritation, and the dark rings on her eyes shown that she was beyond angry; she was tired, cranky, and craving a salad or some coffee.

"To answer your questions," Levy spoke groggily before wiping her red nose. "One. I want to sleep all day. No baking, no reading, no phone calls, no _nothing_. All I want to do is _sleep._ Two, _The Orange Houses _is a great book, so do not insult things you do not know of _Cana_." The young adult felt the blood in her veins boiling, not of anger, but she felt as if she were going to die right then and there if she kept on babbling about sleep, work, and defending her book that was actually _really boring_. Although she didn't want to admit it. "And three…" She coughed. "Say happy birthday to me and give me my new cell phone you failed to hide in my room."

"Shit!" Cana folded her arms with a slap on her forehead, "I thought I hid it in a very _good _spot too."

Levy sniffled before closing her strained puffy eyes. "Hiding it between my two favorite books in my shelf isn't really a good spot Cana; it's practically the worse spot—_achoo_!" She moaned, a headache was occurring. "_Ever." _She said nasally before removing the sheets from her bed.

Cana pouted, "Well it was Lucy's idea anyway." She folded her arms before leaning against the wooden door. "Say, how's your essay coming along?"

Levy cringed, "I have a few more paragraphs…then I'm done." She yawned. "Then I have to finish mathematical equations…Erza's pushing me to do my best and Evergreen has been needing my help with the library..."

"Well, let me know whenever you're finished. But Lev, you _do _know that Makarov is really a kind man, he'll let you join—"

"NO." Levy moaned afterwards, damn she just _had _to yell. "It wouldn't feel right if I just waltzed in there. I want to do the essay like the hard worker I am."

Cana towered over her in an instant. "Hey, don't push yourself, okay?" The woman brushed a strand of blue hair behind the bookworm's ear. "I'll check up on you later, I already put my number there, and Lucy's too, so I'll see ya Lev, get better." Levy's puffy eyes can make out a smile displayed on the brunette, she smiled lifelessly, and with that Cana was gone.

Though it was morning, her body felt immensely drained. Levy felt weak, and she took the advantage of taking a very long, heated nap.

* * *

><p>Levy woke up not too early and not too late. If anything, she woke up right on time. Waking up to the sunset was very relaxing; to have her body not ache anymore made it even better. That, and because the soothing wind had run through her sweetly; making her feel completely energized with life-fulfilling activities.<p>

But what made it kind of…awkward…. was the fact that he was here.

And by _he _she meant Gajeel.

In her room.

Staring at her as if she just met her doom.

Levy was convinced that he was a stalker.

A hot one.

Levy didn't even manage to breathe when he stood right on her doorway; looking seemingly attractive as ever. "Um… Gajeel? How exactly did you get inside my house?" She murmured without sounding croaky of some sort, which kind of surprised her in a good way. Though part of her wondered if she left a spare key under the door mat like before, but Levy highly doubt it, her grandfather always explained that their shop would be overran by squatters.

Levy shrugged. Even if she did leave a copy, she was lucky enough to have Gajeel here other than some creep.

"Secret." Gajeel muttered huskily. Though that didn't stop him from giving her that electrifying stare.

Levy gulped. The atmosphere felt completely hazy, and the fact that he just stood there like a mechanical robot had kind of…_terrified _her."How..how did you get inside?"

The bookworm waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

But no matter, what Gajeel said no words. However, those blood beaming eyes were glancing at her severely, watching her every move, making her feel…extremely vulnerable. Levy wasn't scared of him. If anything it was the opposite. But then again the feeling felt completely odd than the last time they saw each other, which was about a month ago. This made Levy flush at the memory; and although she did like the cute experience of feeding him like a giant baby, that didn't mean that he could just walk inside her home invading her privacy like some sort of perverted old man!

"Gajeel? Are you alright?"She questioned.

Again, no answer. But instead she found his large self walking over to her, slowly…and creepily. It was like she was taking part of some scary movie; but unlike him wearing a mask or having a chainsaw. It was a cute, overly pierced god with long spiky hair that resembled a porcupine.

"Gajeel—"

Then it happened.

His lips were on hers immediately, and just like that she stood completely frozen in a spell of enchantment. Coffee orbs awoken in bewilderment, his body towering over her as she lied on the bed; scared, stunned, and unbelievably weak to fight against him. Levy tried to push him, but that would never work out apparently, both she and the pierced baboon knew that. Gajeel's _huge, _and not in the 'really-fat-way' type of huge, but mostly large due to his six-foot height and broad shoulders. If anything, it was like comparing a twig to a one-hundred year old tree.

Yes. That's how big he is.

Well, to her at least.

Levy felt herself gasp at the rough sensation of his body lying over hers. And the fact that his lips were surprisingly soft as hell had kind of damaged her perspective of him; to think the overly rough, _bad-boy_ Gajeel would have soft lips…

Dear heavens, she must be in a coma.

Throughout all the books she's read and some dirty novels she had searched for, this was completely different than any other mature rated books she's come across to. It was her, an early eighteen year old female who had tons of goals for her life and a twenty two year old delinquent who seemed to be stupid enough to mistake her as _food _on a table.

It was surprisingly weird, yet understandable.

_Completely_ _understandable_.

Levy had taken all the amount of energy she had left to pry her eyes open; and was shocked to see a Gajeel literally peeling off his black vest as if he was a stripper; a _professional_ stripper. Gajeel dived right back into her; his pierced tongue shoving into the lustful gasp of her mouth. A groan ran out from the back of his throat and Levy was turned on immediately, pulling away she watched Gajeel harshly teased her bottom lip, sucking and nipping the tainted flesh as if it was a dog's chew toy. What made her body burn in even more excitement was the when his hands had lift up her orange t-shirt; a dangerous smirk was shown throughout his face; a look that was bound to be a famous homicidal mug shot in the future.

Being this close, Levy didn't realize just how tan he was. Golden skin; serious blood rimmed eyes; and piercings that stapled his body. The bookworm felt faint; though how can this happen?

How _did_ it happen?

And why did she find herself in such an intimate position with him right away?

This has to be the _greatest_ birthday present…_ever._

Long fingers danced below her shirt; lifting it up slowly as it exposed her toned belly. His mouth slid away from her lips and latched onto her neck; licking; placing hot, tender kisses that burned intensely. Instead of leaving or escaping from the man, she just stayed there, moaning in vain like no other. And the sweet ache of the heat evaporating from him was too powerful for her to take.

"_Levy…" _He whispered sweetly; and in return she ran a hand through those ravenous locks, whimpering in complete satisfaction.

He left vicious bite marks that would probably stay there for a few weeks or so; and as he went back from kissing her, she took her time to return them, trying to see how impatient he could be. And apparently he was, though Levy found out he wasn't fond of teasing from the erotic growl coming from his lips.

"_Levy…"_

Another moan was replaced as he attacked her collarbone this time, and the small tug on her shorts hadn't really kept her alarm. She wasn't scared of Gajeel.

"**LEVY!"**

At that very moment, brown eyes shot open, and instead of witnessing Gajeel's lustful, appealing red eyes, it was replaced with Cana's terrified, confused, and slightly drunken ones.

"What. The. Fuck?" She questioned as she peered over Levy; "I'm over here watching Television while eating some of your muffins and all I hear in your room is moaning and something that sounds like… _Gajeel?_ "

Levy's face turned red immediately. "B-But…I thought you left! And what are you doing eating my muffins?"

"I didn't say I was leaving did I? How can I leave you alone while you're _sick?_ What kind of friend do you think I am?" Cana folded her arms, her eyes feigned in hurt. "Maybe I should've left you, you were purring like a cat in heat."

Coffee orbs gaped in demise, "Was not!"

Cana smirked. "Right_.._So tell me...who's Gajeel? Sounds like some weird Caribbean food, or a new bird species. Probably a new baking recipe?" Levy frowned in return; watching her friend babble about food, television, and more food.

Levy face-palmed herself, groaning, she knew it was too good to be true.

And ever since her so-called _birthday_ passed.

Cana was banned from her home.

* * *

><p><em>(AN): I was debating if I should post this during April Fool's day, but apparently, I __**know **__I'll be busy as always. Good to see that there's more GaLe and many are influenced by it. I need to catch up on more anime, especially Fairy Tail v_v._

_Forgive me my readers, I failed to put the __**real**__ Gajeel in this chapter (Don't hurt me (._.) and I've also been unfaithful and lazy due to writer's block. I've been cheating on you with my brand new Sims 3, divorce me if you dare._

_Ah, and review. It'd be nice if I got the latest feedback on my writing or any errors. :3_

_The fourth chapter will be posted later on this week; I figured since I'm basically done re-editing it I can have the time to work on other chapters and my Gruvia fic. I probably won't be so occupied this week. (hopefully) ^_^_

_Either way, take care everyone._


	4. Summer Lovin' With Spanish Manuals

_Part IV- Summer Lovin' With Spanish Manuals._

* * *

><p>Levy studied; she worked her body to the bone, and the sweat sliding out her pores was killing her to the extent of collapsing.<p>

Summer.

The worst weather to ever, _ever _deal with while having a broken down air conditioner in your own job and home.

Levy removed her dark framed glasses once she stopped scanning the overly large textbook. _"Cómo-Solucionar-Los-Acondicionadores-De-Aire-Rotos-Sin-Forzar-El-Músculo-O-Romperse-Los-Ligamentos-Sin-Sangrado-Como-Un-Loco."_ A very long title for a book that made no sense to her. Levy was not good at dealing with manual books. They didn't help…_at all._ And unfortunately for her, she bought the wrong language that went with it. So being the little stubborn woman she was, she accepted it. Figuring out that she could learn just about anything, even how to fix her broken air conditioner in a completely different language. But thanks to her specialized foreign classes, she understood the title of the book…a little bit.

How-To-Fix-Broken-Air-Conditioners-Without-Straining-A-Muscle-Or-Tearing-Other-Ligaments-Without-Bleeding-Like-Crazy.

That's what it meant… right?

**Right?**

Oh how she prayed she was right.

Levy cringed in confusion before staring at another strange sentence that seemed alien to her. Seriously, she needed to stop slacking in her foreign classes. Especially 'Espanol with Mr Fernandes.' The man was a total cutie with a weird symbol of a tattoo on his face. Unfortunately for her and the rest of the female population in her high school, he would only pop up once in a blue moon like some mysterious super hero.

"Damn this heat!" The woman sulked before her head flew into the large four-hundred page book. Her body felt hot, moist even sticky, and that just plain old' disgusted her. Levy never sweated unless she was exercising for the upcoming Grand Magic Marathons, and she stopped ever since Jet and Droy's been accompanying her since she was a sophomore. She didn't mind the two, since they were in her chess club, book club, and computer engineering classes. Including work-shop and environment gardening club to help stop global warming. Honestly, the two seriously needed to do things without her, but at the same time she didn't care. Jet and Droy had an endless crush on her and no matter how many times she turned them down both men would still be there for her, in a good way.

…Kind of.

Another trail of sweat began to appear on her neck and shoulders. The bookworm hissed in disgust while wiping her bodily fluids with a paper towel lying on the bright yellow counter top. The heat was truly too much. It was only the beginning of July and the weather seemed as if the sun was nearly two miles away from her shop. Levy felt like cursing like a grumpy old man who wanted to take a sponge bath with a hot nurse. _"Just why did the air conditioner have to break now?" _She thought to herself with a breath of exhaustion. If there were another heat wave like this, then she guaranteed she'd pass out in her shower….._again_.

It would be terribly annoying if she'd tend to pass out all the time whenever there was no water or any other hydration to please her body with. The small woman loved summer, but not something this dreadful. Levy hated the fact that most of her blue strands were sticking on the sides of her flushed face, cold sweat couldn't stop emerging for more than three seconds, and the new ingredient of chocolate fudge cake she's been dying to bake would have to wait for quite awhile. There was no way she was going to turn on the oven in such a dry, rough weather like this. Unless her customers would want to witness her dead body in the news from a heat stroke.

No, she did not want to be in the headlines. Especially to die in her family's non-stop bakery and partial café.

The aquamarine sighed. Levy seriously had to fix her air conditioner before her Grandfather would turn to ash overnight. No, he hadn't returned from the hospital yet, but knowing her lively grandfather, he would just pop out of nowhere. Especially since he loved to _surprise _people in many of his creepy stalker-ish heartless ways. There was no doubt he would come home quicker than necessary. The man was like a complete stalker in the family. Especially since he accidently killed Granny McGarden on a Halloween night.

Ah but it was an accident.

And he gave her an _accidental_ heart attack by dressing up as one of her most dreaded fears. Clowns.

Levy turned to the next page. Trying to figure out the repetitive language that was giving her a bad migraine, especially under such a tremendous amount of unneeded warmth beaming through her windows. Pretty much from the looks of it, it looked chillier outside than the stuffy high temperature her shop was bathing in. "Can't understand..." She whispered to herself before stretching a weak arm. "No… _more_..._spanish._" Levy moaned out of breath; grasping a fresh bottle of cold spring water with all of her might. She sighed in contentment when she felt the iciness ooze through her palms and fingers then soon after that she popped the cap open and drank the liquid like there was no tomorrow.

Dear heavens; never had Levy felt as if she were on cloud nine.

Brown eyes flickered in irritation as she wiped yet another few drops of sweat forming through her damp hair and face. It had been like this for a couple of days now and she didn't seem like wanting to take another cold shower, for the _third _time today. Another glance at the broken air conditioner that lied on top of the counter made her want to puke and just run away. It was like doing surgery, minus the blood and guts that came with it.

The woman downed the whole bottle like a shot of whiskey. Eyes quickly trailed to the open windows that were no different from closed windows. There was simply no air this late July and this made her want to head out somewhere in the streets of Magnolia. The pools were cool, the beaches were gorgeous, and summer time was the season that many would enjoy due to no more classes and irritating teachers.

Speaking of classes, Levy graduated with flying colors and will start joining Fairy Tail sooner than she thought, in early September she would not be a High school student who earned the title of valedictorian but as a girl who is ready to face the consequences college has to offer. Levy had already gone through most of her deserted textbooks and studied them from page to page, line to line, and paragraph to paragraph.

Any book of Science, Mathematics, Algebra, Physics, and English Arts were completed by the blue-headed maiden. Though Levy is still quite unsure what to major in, she would work in Physics for the meantime. There were dorms but Levy wasn't interested in moving out, she just can't leave the shop abandoned, she grew up with her family's business and she loved it. Levy was ecstatic to find out that Lucy is studying a literature major, and is planning her own novel someday. The blonde used to boast how much she loved reading, and that's how they became close in middle school.

Her phone ringed in a small tune that never seemed to annoy her but everybody else, including Cana. The petite woman slid her hand through the pockets in her jean shorts and had checked the ID of the caller. Brown eyes rolled in the back of her head as she realized it was another private caller. Levy wasn't fond of those callers, especially since private callers liked to seem as if they were spies in some deadly mission. For example, like hanging up when a person says 'Hello' or just breathing on the phone as if it were some deranged monkey in outer space.

She pressed the _end _of her phone and went back to checking out the large book that was in front of her. _"Tratar de corregirun acondicionador de airees muy fácil, basta conponer una sonrisa ensu caray sólo pensar entodo loque el aireque soplaba ensu habitaciónuna vez que elhacerla fijación delaparato de aire acondicionado."_

The door jingled softly, well… more like slammed open before the door even got to jingle. This caught her attention because she had totally forgotten that she put the store sign as 'Opened.' Closing the book, Levy depressingly thought, _"My poor, poor door." _Before wiping the upcoming sweat coming from her forehead. Once she turned around the young adult was greeted with a sight of two very irritated women who were currently in their bikini tops and short shorts.

The first to speak was the blonde woman who was no older than twenty one, single, and merely resembling like a female who hates the world and everything in it. "Just what in the_ world_ are you doing working in this _heat _Levy?" The blonde asked in distraught as she folded both of her arms.

The second to walk in, the almighty brunette, well known as the drunkard, Cana joined in. The older woman noticed the large book in front of her, as well as the small water bottle that was now dissolving in front of her very eyes. "You got _balls _to be working here on the hottest day of summer kid," Cana huffed while pulling out a stool to sit on. The woman looked around the café as if it disgusted her. "_Ugh, _the stuffiness in here makes me want to throw up."

Levy stared blankly at the two women who made her constantly think if she should look for new friends. Brown eyes rolled at the brunette who currently waltzed in with a bottle of tequila and whiskey. Instantly moving her book to the side, letting the woman place them on her counter, she spoke. "I thought I banned you from coming over here Cana."

The brunette smirked while shrugging in complete understanding, "You did. No doubt about that, but you didn't ban me from your shop however,"

"Same thing…" Levy folded her arms with a small pout.

Cana looked offended. "No it isn't! Your home is upstairs; while your shop is down here, see? Two completely different things." The woman swayed her bottle slightly as if something entertaining would pop up out of it.

Lucy sighed, not liking the weird atmosphere that rolled around the room. "Alright, enough already." The blonde moaned, in aggravation as she leaned on one of the tables, "Cana why are you banned anyway?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

Cana took this moment to open the bottle of _sparkle dust whiskey. _The older woman sipped a little to give a small smile, "Strong, just how I like it." Cana then took a swig of the drink before dropping it on the counter. Her eyes happy as she turned to Lucy, "I'm sorry, what did you say Lucy?"

The blonde rolled her eyes.

Cana snapped her fingers in realization, blushing a little on how stupid she can be when she tries a little alcohol. "Oh, now I remembered what you just said, uh, she's mad at me because I intruded on her little _wet—"_A hand was slapped against her lips. Brown eyes gazed up in revelation as she looked up to see a desperate look in Levy's face. Even Levy didn't know how she appeared behind Cana so quickly.

"A _wet _bath," Levy finished for Cana, a smile intruding on her face. "She forgot to knock on the door, and barged in while I was taking a nice _wet_ bubble bath…ahahaha, you know how much I love my _privacy_. I mean, the only person who usually walks around the house is Grandpa, and well, I'm not exactly _used _to other people."

Levy ignored the suspicious glare coming from Lucy. The woman did not appreciate things that had to do with the opposite sex, and if the older blonde was to find out about her little happy dream then there's no doubt Lucy would _freak out _in worry. Especially since her little best friend isn't really so _little _anymore. "But why did you smack Cana…?" Lucy asked innocently breaking Levy's train of thought. _Great going Levy, now it's a new round of twenty questions with Lucy._

"Oh this? I..covered it for you…from witnessing.." Levy looked around, trying to think of a distraction. "Uh…Um," That's when she remembered her Sex-Education class. Hibiki, her flirtatious teacher had once witnessed one of his ex girlfriends having a cold sore and broke up with her right away. Many said _why would you do that? and eww'_ But the man said he had his reasons. Hibiki was very protective of sexual transmitted diseases to the point where he wouldn't mind wearing a bubble suit his entire life, thus he introduced them a chart of sexual transmitted diseases that made many wonder '_does this really exist?'_ Turns out the woman who he dated had _Herpes _because of her uncontrollable desire in not being protected.

"Cana's lip."

The look in Cana's face was priceless. "Huh? What's wrong with my lip—"Levy muffled her lips once more, trying her very best not to fail from laughing and letting all the anxiety wash out her face.

Lucy raised both eyebrows, "What's wrong with her lip?"

"She has a cold sore." Cana's face dreaded in horror, and Lucy stared in astonishment. Even Levy couldn't believe the words that escaped from her mouth. "Unless…Hey Cana, have you been _unprotected_?"

The brunette almost flew out of her stool. "WHAT? HELL NO!"

The blonde had gone through her overly large bag in a matter of seconds. "Wait! Things like this tends to happen to every girl." She said while biting her bottom lip. "It's truly a crisis how pimples and sores appear out of nowhere…"Grasping a small pocket book of make-up. She headed towards Levy and placed it onto her palm. "I passed by Sherry's new make-up store, maybe this could help disguise the thing. We're going to the beach today and I don't want anyone getting ideas."

Cana's eyebrow began to twitch in irritation, her fist clenching. "But I don't have herpes!—"

Levy nodded while stuffing her hand onto her lips, a fake smile forming on her face. "Join me in the bathroom Cana, and let's fix that sore right up." Levy grasped the older woman's wrist before dragging her through the backroom, heading upstairs; leaving a worried Lucy downstairs.

Levy glared at the woman who was currently eyeing the mirror with such desperation that Levy couldn't help but form a grin on her lips. "Whatever you do, don't you _dare_ tell Lucy about that dream!"

The older woman stood glued to the mirror, making sure that there was no _sore _sticking out on her lips or any other area that could look disturbing. "Why not?" Cana mumbled before scanning her facial features. "It's completely natural for anyone to go through that phase Levy, don't be so embarrassed about it. You're a female, with _hormones._" Levy's face began to heat up in embarrassment her fingers twitched to strangle the brunette who was puckering her lips at the mirror. Levy wanted to retort but knew she couldn't say anything. Cana was right about that.

The bookworm faced the other direction, "But…It's weird to talk about it.." She said shyly while giving that same old puppy dog look that tends to win any person's heart. Unfortunately for her, Cana wasn't so warmhearted as much as she was today. Must be the weather tearing her down, especially the fact that she just accused her of having herpes.

"It's alright. But still, you can't keep hiding things from Lucy forever. I'm getting tired of her suspicious looks and interrogations." Cana sighed while ruffling her hand through her wavy brown locks. "I don't see a sore ya know,"

Levy glanced at her, her face still a little heated. "I just said there wasn't any sore. I just needed a distraction from making you spilling my…dream to Lucy." The woman leaned into the wall, "I don't want her freaking out about these things, and once she finds out about it she'll go insane and do everything in her willpower to find out who he is, _what_ he is, and_ why_ he exists. I can't just randomly have a dream about a man, who doesn't exist, can I?" Levy stood confused before shaking her head. "Never mind. I just don't want her to have a mental breakdown."

Cana nodded her head in understanding, "I know what you mean. She can be a complete mother hen when it comes to guys but can we blame her? We used to set her up on blind dates with many men who were just as insane."

The aquamarine thought about it before responding, "True…but at least I didn't set her up on a date with a man who escaped from prison."

Cana laughed while smacking the bookworms shoulder in hilarity, "Hey! He was still pretty cute though, and he had a great sense of humor." Levy smirked before feeling her skin cool for some odd reason. The bathroom was _way _cooler than it was around the house.

"So." The brunette began, an intimidating leer presented on her face. Levy couldn't help but take an extra step back at the woman who seemed to come closer by the second. "Who's this _Gajeel _person anyway?"

Levy's cheeks automatically went warm at the sound of his name. She had already forgotten that she mentioned him a few weeks earlier to the older brunette. "Who's who?" She shrugged with a small dainty smile plastered on her face. "_Maybe if I act dumb, Cana would just shake her head and leave."_

Cana smirked before gazing at the woman in front of her, "Oh my, Levy Mcgarden _lying _to me? You must be _so_ head over heels for this guy."

The younger female parted her lips in humiliation, her voice beginning to break down in nervousness. "I-I don't have a _thing _for no one." The blunette stammered while ignoring the sly stare of her friend,"

The brunette simply folded her arms, leaning closer to the petite eighteen year old. "Don't lie. We all went through that phase of denial." The older woman smiled completely, "Lucy's not here, and trust me, I _can _keep a secret." Levy the inside of her mouth before rolling her eyes in agony. However she had to admit what Cana said was true. The bookworm did come to realize that the older woman did know how to hold someone's privacy no matter how deep and hurtful it was.

Cana yawned before laying a hand on Levy's shoulder, "If it makes you any better…I've been seeing a man twice my age." She said with no hesitation while Levy's eyes bulged in embarrassment.

The blunette leaned closer, "You're _what?_" Levy asked in astonishment.

A wink came upon the woman's features, "You heard me." She smiled. "He has a son named Romeo; I used to babysit him when I was rebel of a teenager...probably a senior in high school. But anyway, we saw each other at the bar about two years ago, and next thing ya know we hit it off. I sort of had a crush on him when he was still with his wife." The older woman blushed at the memory as she expressed a blissful smile on her face. "He's going through a horrible divorce that poor guy."

Levy's mouth gaped open, "Does Lucy know about this? How does it feel to date someone older than you? Is he decent looking? What bar—"

Cana shushed her, pointing down to let her know that the woman could possibly hear their conversation. "What are you, _stupid_?" The whispered, "She'll have me in a body bag if she ever find's out!" Cana sighed with a half-hearted shrug before leaning onto the bathroom sink. "And to answer most of your questions. One. I like dating older men, their smart and their pretty mature. Two. Yes he's decent, and Three. Fairy Tail has it's own bar down the street. The one where Lucy's old modeling partner works at? Mirajane Strauss? Yeah, that one."

Levy couldn't help but want to know more about their hidden relationship. "So…how does it feel to be in a relationship with him?"

Levy didn't miss the crease in her forehead before sighing in anguish. "Well…right now, it's been complicated. He's been busy more than ever and Romeo's been being…well, bad in school. His grades are a little.._eh. _And being with him has been pleasant, but I've a feeling our relationship isn't going to last long as I thought it would."

"Why do you say that?" The bookworm wondered before leaning beside the brunette in the empty bathroom, leaning against the white pearly sink.

The woman ran a hand through hair as if she were beyond stressed. "Because we've been arguing lately, and the things he says kind of brings me to tears…my father didn't raise me to be weak and so emotional like this. He taught me how to be strong and to protect myself from situations like this." Cana heaved a sigh, glaring onto the floor. "I feel like we need a break…ya know? He's still not used to the divorce, and I believe he needs some time to stay away from all the drama his ex-wife's done to him. If anything I would break up with him, but Romeo's been giving me that _look._"

The female's face easily gave off the question that she wanted to ask.

"The look of any child with a single parent and a good step-parent. The _don't leave me _look."

Levy's features softened as she landed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Cana I had no idea you were going through these types of problems..."

Brown eyes stared onto hers, "It's alright, and we could work it out. I know we can." She smiled, "So enough about my failing love life. Tell me, **everything** about this Gajeel person." Levy sighed intentionally; she seriously did not want to talk about it. It really wasn't all that serious to brag about it to her friends. Especially since he stopped appearing in her shop since April.

"I don't think this is the best place to talk, don't you think Lucy would wonder what where up to?"

Cana pouted. "Fine, you have a point. But this doesn't mean where done talking about it. The moment we have a one-on-one session is the day you spill your whole love diary to me, got it?" Levy nodded with a faint blush on her cheeks once she opened the bathroom door. Both females left the premises. One frustrated and the other one satisfied.

Both woman had come downstairs to find Lucy reading a book that seemed old and worn out. "What are you reading?" Levy couldn't help but ask. Cana rolled her eyes, the woman despised books with a passion.

Lucy smiled amongst the two woman, "Oh nothing, just an old book I haven't read for awhile." The blonde closed the book before staring blankly at the two. "By the way did the sore disappear?"

Cana scoffed, "There was no sore. Levy was just hallucinating thanks to the heat in this house."

Levy glanced at the overly large manual before she heard Lucy's suggestion. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Levy you want to head out to the beach with us?"

Cana raised an eyebrow, "Weren't we going anyway—"an elbow hit her rib as she 'oomph-ed' in pain.

Cana bit her bottom lip, gasping, "So what do ya say Levy? I'll buy you a cold margarita, beautiful scenery, and boys—"

Levy smiled while placing her black glasses back on, "I would love to you guys, but today really isn't the day." Levy answered, "I have to fix this thingamajig before I die from heat."

Brown eyes bulged in melancholy, "Can't you do that later?" Lucy whined though it sounded more like a plea for help.

"Sorry." Levy said sternly while shaking her head in dissatisfaction. "I have a shop to look after," Levy grasped the large manual as she replaced it in front of her; "I have my cold drink here." She pointed at the icy water bottle that was quite empty, yet leaking slightly on her counter. Lovely scenery of my bakery, which is _beautiful_ by the way…"

"What about the opposite sex?" Cana questioned with half-lidded eyes full of amusement. Levy would have to remind herself to kill her someday.

Ignoring the fresh blush that came onto her cheeks, her mind wandering back to the man that seemed to intrigue her a few weeks back, "Well…"

The blonde female looked at her strangely. "You're seeing someone, aren't you?" Lucy questioned while Cana did nothing but gulp. The '_What-did-I-tell-you?' _expression was covering the brunette's face.

"W-What makes you say that?" Levy squeaked accidently, he thoughts were consuming the curse words that appeared at the top of her head.

The blonde smiled sheepishly while leaning onto the counter, staring at the blunette as if she tried to uncover the mysteries that lied underneath the young girl. "Just wondering. You've been a little…different than usual."

The small woman gulped in confusion. _Different? _How was she different? Unless she was emitting that _glow _women talk about when their in love. Though it was just like Lucy to jump down her throat whenever it came to men, studies, and mindless accusations that made no sense to her whatsoever. But still, Levy wasn't used to it. "I'm not…different…am I?"

Both woman exchanged looks. Cana shrugged averting her gaze while Lucy gave an expression that she was not convinced. The awkward tension rose up a bit and the look on Cana's face had meant something, including the sly features of Cana being sober. Sometimes, Levy hated when Cana was sober.

"Don't give me that look you guys!" The blunette spoke exaggeratingly; this made both females gape in curiosity.

Lucy smirked before resting her head onto her hand. "So is it anyone I know?"

The petite woman gaped at the busty female. "Huh?" Her mouth parted while her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I'm not seeing someone!"

Levy was going to kill Cana once they were alone. She should've known Cana would join in. That trader. "Who's the lucky fellah?" Cana asked smiling in glee.

Brown eyes glared viciously at the two nosy women who were currently in her shop, "There is no _lucky—"_

"Name?"

"Ga— No!" Levy covered her mouth in humiliation, scared she might say more unnecessary things.

Lucy laughed, "How old is he?"

Levy turned flushed, "Uh…"

"Is he cute?" Cana asked while smirking. "It always used to be about looks with you..."

Levy mumbled. "Well—"

Cana's mouth parted in excitement, "Well I'll be, I say she's in love."

"Am not!" The bookworm stomped in frustration as her pink face. "Love and _like _are completely different things! I… he's just…_different."_

Lucy's mouth gaped open in astonishment. Never had she seen such a cute, frustrated reaction coming from her best friend before, "Oh my..." Lucy beamed in happiness as she clasped her hands together, "I need to meet him!"

"He doesn't exist..." Levy muttered before looking away, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a shop to run, and people to serve—"

"People?" Cana's eyes widened at her lie. "Levy, this place is _so _deserted."

"Come to the beach with us Levy!" Lucy stated before hopping off the stool.

The petite eighteen year old blushed in mortification while folding her arms in defense. "No. Now both of you guys leave to the beach. I need to fix that…that thing over there." She pointed to the broken air conditioner, "And just for all this teasing don't expect me to pick up your calls."

"Aw don't be like that Levy, it's just quite intriguing to find out you have feelings for someone." Cana hopped off the stool, grabbing her beer while Lucy followed. "We'll probably see you tomorrow, Erza got into another argument with her boyfriend and she's been dying to see you." Levy's scowl had immediately disappeared at the name of her childhood friend.

Brown eyes glittered in happiness. "Great, I can't wait to see her!" To think her red-headed companion would finally return from her overseas job and take a break for summer vacation.

Lucy waved, "Bye Levy, take care." Levy nodded at the duo as the door rang once more, meaning that they left.

Levy truly thanked the heavens.

The blunette sighed deeply, staring at the door before turning back to the Spanish manual under this horrible weather. The woman scratched her head as she sat her bottom down on the polka dotted stool, her eyes reading the strange sentence.

"_Enola patina se es, is se mire la izquierda versa la forma de limpiar los filtros. Los filtros son muy importante porque traen un aire limpio—"_

A blush came down onto her face as she closed the book in irritation. The woman couldn't think anymore thanks to her so called _friends_ who brought _him _up again. Levy didn't understand, she was just coping with the fact that he disappeared every few weeks or so, and once they brought him up her mind would be clouded with Gajeel all day long, giving her a painstaking headache that made her close her store early. The man ought to think twice before entering her store again. At least to be aware of a small petite girl beating him with an aluminum baseball bat. Levy wasn't in the mood to see him or think about him, and she thought she was doing a pretty good job on not thinking about him for awhile.

Damn slackers.

…And by slackers she means the curious blonde and the alcoholic brunette. Lucy had quit working at the shop due to finding a job in some top-notch newspaper company, and Cana was well…Cana. Drinking tons of dangerous fluids as a lifestyle.

Both women who she considered her best friends were interrogating her with nonsense of 'are you in love?' and 'who is he?' and more lovey-dovey stuff. Here she was on a stool frustrated with a Spanish manual that hardly shows anything on how to fix an air conditioner. Maybe she should've gone to the beach after all. Knowing her, she could just do more things than stay here like someone with no life. She could easily read a book; those always seemed to distract her from getting wet. Especially since there would be no sun beaming on her, and no _females _dragging her anywhere. At least for now.

Right now she would be at ease. Something Levy hadn't felt in such a long time.

Well, for at least these last few weeks.

Hazel eyes awoke completely as her mouth gaped open. She was completely speechless for not realizing even sooner.

Maybe…just maybe she had a thing for Gajeel.

But she didn't understand. Why would she fall for someone who had a large amount of piercings; menacingly cute, arrogant, _a hard-shell-on-the-outside-but-soft-and-gushy-in-the-inside_ type of guy? Hell, he was even a couple of years older than her; and Levy damn well refused to date older men. She just turned eighteen for crying out loud.

But what seemed to confuse her even more…

Why fall for someone she hardly sees anymore?

Levy sighed in depression. The bookworm wanted to cry horribly. Falling in love with Gajeel was like falling in love with… an endangered species. Hardly existent.

The aquamarine dropped her face into the hard cover of the manual, ignoring the small pain of her chin she muttered. "Am…I _really _in love with Gajeel…?" Levy felt her cheeks warm at the sappy word.

Funny thing about it was the fact that when he left, he said he'll be back as soon as possible; only because he explained that he would transfer and come back to let her know, and that actually made the pit of her stomach bubble up..in a good way. But the fact that she hadn't heard a word from him since, nor seen him in her bakery; it actually hurt her feelings.

What if he didn't want to see her again?

Levy couldn't believe it.

And throughout the two months of his absence…Levy realized that she was excited for a man she only saw once in a blue moon.

Well… once every few weeks, maybe a month or so.

However, this made her breath go erratic and her skin seemed to rise of goose bumps rose for no apparent reason. "What's going on with me?" The small woman murmured in a sigh before feeling an ungrateful flush run down her cheeks and neck.

Maybe it was the heat?

Levy didn't want to believe it…but the accusations and her emotions were _too_ good to be true whenever he was brought up in any situation. Dream, reality, or anything that reminded her of him.

Never had she wanted to see someone so badly in her whole entire existence.

It was ridiculous. But she couldn't help it. Levy wanted to speak to him, get to know much more about him.

He…_intrigued _her.

Levy wanted to leave the beach and head back to the bakery. Maybe he was there waiting for her. Maybe he was excited to see her just as much as she wanted to see him.

Maybe…maybe she was in love.

Levy turned around to the large fridge and opened the side door leading to the freezer, the cool air dancing around her toned legs and her face brightened up from the dreaded heat. Levy watched her body cool and ignore the goose bumps that popped out of her skin like a tidal wave. Her breath visible to her vision and her arms leaning against the cool containers of ice. Maybe she should bring her refrigerator upstairs and use it as an air conditioner.

Okay, so she was guilty.

Guilty of missing his company.

Guilty of missing everything about him.

Okay, that was a complete white lie. She wasn't guilty of anything. But then again, why did she feel the urge to beat him to death, yet hug him and never let go?

Levy had suddenly made a small promise to herself to socialize with a therapist whenever she got the chance. At least speak to someone she didn't know...and _no _her best friends would _never _become an option.

Another cute little tune ran out through her back pocket, a small moan escaping her lips. Now was not the time to socialize; especially now realizing that she was in love with a man even her own kind _grandfather _would disapprove of. Brown eyes lit up in slight curiosity when she realized it was a text message from Droy. Weird. She hadn't heard from him since graduation.

_To Levy_

_From Droy:_

_Hello? Levy you there? __**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THERE.**_

Levy ignored the pleading voice in his message, though it almost made her laugh for some odd reason.

_To Droy_

_From Levy:_

_Yeah I'm here, is something the matter Droy?_

Levy rubbed the back of her neck in curiosity. It was unlike Droy to text. The guy had big fingers and sometimes he made the most irritating typos that would just make you want to slam your phone and never buy another one. In seconds he replied.

_To Levy_

_From Droy:_

_Nothing…I just...really think you should head to the beach now. Like..Right now, right now._

Levy's eyebrows rose in suspicion before answering back.

_To Droy_

_From Levy:_

_Why? Is something wrong?_

_To Levy_

_From Droy:_

_Technically…I wouldn't say wrong..but __**drastically **__wrong. There's this guy with long hair and piercings who goes to Fairy Tail…and he's been threatening me and Jet for the past half an hour to bring you to the beach. Pronto. He claims to know you from the bakery._

Brown eyes stared at the text message. Her mind reading it over and over again hoping that it would just disappear in a blink of an eye.

_To Levy_

_From Droy:_

_Levy? Please answer back. Please. I don't even know who this guy is or how he knows about our relationship but if I don't get anything back from you, your name will be mentioned in my will._

Levy gulped automatically as a fresh blush appeared on her cheeks. So he wanted to see her? And now?

_From Levy_

_To Droy:_

…_What does he want from me?_

_From Droy_

_To Levy:_

_He said he'll explain once your there._

Levy shook her head, giving a small sigh of weird contentment. She was shivering at the fact that he wanted to see her. Maybe to apologize, or tell her something that could be important. Her fingers automatically texted:

_From Levy_

_To Droy:_

_Where shall we meet up?_

A few minutes later, she got the reply she wanted.

_From Droy_

_To Levy:_

_At the beach, Tenrou Island gift shop and treats._

Levy nodded to herself. Okay so she would see him again…well...maybe she would consider that good news. Since she always craved to see the pierced man and his glorious smirk that brightened her day. Getting up from the stool she dragged a fresh water bottle from the freezer. The blunette proceeded to drag her keys and start closing up early as she watched the gate shut down her bakery store. But then an unknown depressing sigh reappeared from her lips. Her eyes that once glittered in happiness had now come to a realization that was bound to kill millions like a plague with no cure.

Levy had realized that she now has to deal with hiding herself from her best friends who would be busy accompanying that area for a couple of hours. Unfortunately for her, she would have to choose her fate to save all mankind from preventing Gajeel to face the two big breasted women.

No matter how much it takes.

Levy took another sigh as the children from the neighborhood had looked at her oddly as if she were bound to pass out any second.

Yep. Levy officially hated Summer.

* * *

><p><em>(AN): And boom goes the dynamite. :o_

_One..._

_I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'MA LAZY OLD HAG WHO DESERVES TO SUFFER._

_-Bows down and sobs all over the floor-_

_Sorry you guys, I've been forced to read new stories from my English Teacher. And might I say The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd is amazing. I'm hooked and now at the ending of the third book, surprisingly. Also, this chapter was already made as promised, but I did __**major **__changes because I didn't like how it came out. It's been annoying me for weeks and I didn't know how I wanted to end it, so that took plenty of time as well, including the rest of the stories I'm already plotting out soon._

_And again, I would like to thank the wonderful people who reviews and favors my stories, many of you guys keep me going and going. I feel the love! :D_

_I shall bid farewell once more, I'm working on a very long one-shot and a few stories so check it out whenever you have the chance._

_Ps: I used google translation. Ugh. So if I'm wrong message me and I will correct the mistakes! O_O_

_Alrighty then, goodbye for now._


	5. Summer Lovin' With Laughing Rocks

_Part V – Summer Lovin' With Laughing Rocks._

_Warnings- OOC-ness with some Cameos, even some names is mentioned throughout this chapter._

* * *

><p>A perturbed blunette had given a staggering sigh with utter determination and poor demising pain coming from her left ankle. Somewhere in this cruel, cruel (kind of pretty…but cruel!) world, was a group of rocks laughing at her poor degrading luck; tripping on three rocks on her way over to the beach was not a good way to start a day, especially if you accidently grab a Spanish book and deal with lazy conniving friends who were all up in her love-life because she was a bit hostile when it came to relationships. It was aggravating and she was pretty much open for black mail but today was proving to be the worse day Levy had ever dealt with. The sun was cooking her pale skin and it sizzled like oil and water.<p>

Levy had also began cursing a butt-load of words that even parents had to smack their kid's ears to prevent the horrifying vocabulary from reaching their innocent and _oh-so-young_ ears.

Levy flinched at every step she made, she can already picture the X-ray of her ankle just wanting to split open like fragile glass. The terrifying image of her leg bleeding like some sort of massacre and possibly amputate it had made her eyebrows furrow horror and disgust. Never was she fond of blood, especially if it was to come out of her. But lord have mercy— it was very, _very _hard to walk in such heat with a sprained ankle, and just thought of it made her wince in every step, hell she couldn't even stand on her left ankle! Levy tried her best not to limp like some monkey struggling to stay still in gravity, but it was too much!

Deep in her mind she was stressing deeply, her fingers wanting to just get her phone and cancel the supposed _date _of Gajeel inviting her to Mavis's small trinket shop, but to no avail she would not let the opportunity slide so easily. This was something she didn't want to miss, and if she did, the guilt would never leave her grave, along with the failed attempts of her other bakery treats that didn't come out so well.

The small woman moaned as she leaned onto the a magenta brick wall of some strange building that she had now come to realize its existence; however it didn't take long to recognize the pearly white steps, edgy black and white tiles below the gates, and purple framed windows, including the strong aroma of delectable pinecones and coconuts emanating amongst her. Her glossy lips had parted as she gazed over the building in awe, to be in front of one of the most infamous apartment complexes of Mermaid Heel was practically an honor to...to anyone. Only females came to reside in this place, since all five women amongst the Mermaid Heel group were strictly against the opposite sex. However, other than the place being one of the most expensive, extravagant apartments in all of Magnolia, Levy hadn't really appreciated.

Levy had long gone considered signing up for other college spaces than something like this. A dorm sounded pretty nice and comfortable, it would also be a better way to introduce herself to new people instead of being cooped up in her bakery all day long. But afterwards she realized that most of her close friends go to Magnolia U, and the Fairy Tail program was booming with success that even such idiots were unexpectedly doing well in the school. So being…Levy, she decided to stick with the choice of being a Fairy Tail member no matter what. Plus, she heard rumors that Evergreen's Library is free to reign over, especially if you're a Fairy Tail member. To think of all the books she can read…just thinking about it made her nosebleed.

Literally.

After a few minutes of wiping the excess blood oozing out her nose and teary eyes, the young adult gulped before rubbing her goose bump infested arms while her bright brown eyes wandered to the expensive lounge through the glassy entrance of the luxurious apartment. Well, this was a sign that she wasn't so far from the beach, if anything she were only a few meters away and she would spot her destination in a couple of minutes, practically five minutes or less to be exact. Now what got her limping like a deranged animal was the thought of actually facing the red-eyed vagabond with piercings all over his large body. Because knowing her stupid self, she would go all _goo-goo-gaga _and would get lost in those cherry red eyes while he would probably snicker at her from the thought of her in a wheelchair.

Levy took out her cell phone and gulped at the text message over and over again—thus the reason on why she tripped plenty of times today; seriously, she had to stop assuming that she was multitalented. Adding a few more curses at the pebbles and rocks in her head, she took a peek at the phone and felt her lips curve with some sort of victory. Today is the day she won't hold back any feelings whatsoever! Today is the day she would try her best to not ogle him like some desperate gold-digger dying to catch some rich guys attention. Nope. Not one _teensy-insy_ bit would she try or hint any of that. And _again, _today is the day Levy would prove him otherwise, and she _will _make him feel the worst most unbearable pain for letting her deal with confusion, worry, and…well..more worry for the last few weeks.

Now…exactly _how would she do it_ was the question.

….Well…she didn't really have the time to plot the whole thing yet but she would acknowledge the idea for now. And that's exactly why she was barking out nonsense on how to avoid being all nice and sparkly like she tend to be every day in her family café. That, and she were struggling on how not to blush in front of her _supposed_ first love. If anything, she would blame it on the aggravating heat wave— the sun was proving its usefulness today. And if he complained about her being some grumpy, irritating female? Then she was on her _woman _days going through the horrific phase of ordinary mood swings and cramps.

Excuses, excuses, excuses. That's how it would be from this day on.

…Okay, only Gajeel should be able to deal with her excuses, it wouldn't be fair to the rest of her friends and strangers she would meet in the future.

Pearly brown eyes began to stare at the palm trees swaying ahead, dancing to the rhythm of all types of music, but mostly rock and pop had boomed out through the Caribbean smoothie stores and small shack shops. The water seemed cool enough to make anyone's heart melt. The clear water was there, surfers already waiting for the waves to rise, and the white sand was clean to the point where there was hardly any trash or people littering around it.

Tenrou Beach.

The _only_ beach in Magnolia that made it a little overloaded with all types of people, especially in the summer. Most colleges from the faraway areas of Fiore would take over and start fights and competitions with the other competing colleges. What pretty much sucked about it was that in this very beach, everyone was bound to know each other within seconds. Either your reputation was good or bad, even average; everyone simply has to know who you are. It was like a herd of animals wanting to eat each other, and most of the quiet ones were pretty much the herbivores of the situation. It's sad… but a very true story indeed.

Purple bright sandals meshed against the white sand underneath her feet; it felt soothing yet it burned from the amount of heat since the sun was practically baking Magnolia. Her brown eyes turned sullen at the dreaded feel of hard pebbles piercing beneath her small dainty feet and pedicure toes. Levy swore she had had enough of rocks today, especially when she tripped on a few coming over here. She limped slightly as she held on to a metal rail, part of her wanting to give her poor leg a break, the other wanting to head home and place an ice pack and watch unfunny television shows all day long.

One of the most places she hated was of course, the beach. It was one of those places that made her feel a little…_uncomfortable_. Only because there would be times when others would make her feel like some butt-naked model. Many would look at her as if she grew something disturbing on her forehead and most of the college and teenage boys would roam their eyes at her like some lost little lamb stuck in a forest, and they, the blood thirsty wolves, were _starving_. It was truly, and most utterly, degrading to the point of no return.

However, there would be plenty of times when Cana and Lucy would make her feel unbearably_ stupid._ It was like only _she_ could witness such horrifying events while the rest of the group is just out and about doing their own thing. According to the eyes of Lucy and the rest of her big-breasted friends, some would think she was hallucinating because of the heat or because she needed to keep herself busy with boyfriends and such. And because of that, Levy was surprisingly forced to go out with some guy who was pretty much a nice boy who would do anything for her.

But just like the rest of the collection of her ex-boyfriends, going out with her friends was a problem. A big one. He would mostly pay attention to breasts whenever Lucy spoke, or would make perverted suggestions and leer at others whenever he thought she wasn't looking. Now, of course Levy wasn't fond of that happening, and it wasn't like she loved him or anything, so the good thing was that she hadn't dealt with heartbreak for the first time. Another good thing was that she didn't let him get away with that either. Turns out Cana can get very protective and shockingly manly whenever she was drunk with no signs of soberness hinting their ways towards the brunette. All in all, he got the life beat out of him. Not literally, but still.

Ah, back to what she was talking about. Well, in all honesty, Levy McGarden was _always_ self-conscious about her body.

Why?

Although it was a pretty obvious answer for many, and for others, confusing as well.

Truthfully; Levy had grown up in an environment with women who were either big breasted with curvy voluptuous figures or young ones who hadn't gone through that kind of stage yet. Any female she could think of had perfect bodies. Cana, Lucy, Evergreen, Erza, Sherry, Ultear, Mirajane, Juvia, even little Meredy had something going on! The only female Levy knew that didn't have a body like that was the small neighborhood girl Wendy. But _c'mon. _Wendy could get away with it! The girl is already trending on the age of thirteen. But unlike Wendy going through the dreaded puberty phase, Levy already had, and not much changed.

At times like this, Levy wished she didn't have such an unattractive figure. Surprisingly, Cana would always tell her how much she loved the woman's body; and it always happened in the summer for some odd reason. The bookworm didn't know why Cana adored her body. It wasn't curvy and busty like Lucy's, nor mouth-watering like the rest of the woman in Magnolia.

Her body was just…just there.

"_I love your body Lev.."_

"_You're too adorable Levy!"_

_Oh_ there was more, plenty to last a lifetime, but Levy didn't feel like listing them at the moment. Dreaded heat wave, sprained ankle, emotional overdrive, yeah, she had plenty of excuses to not list how much females adored her body.

Levy didn't want to be _adorable._

She wanted to be something other than cute.

Levy wanted to be in the category with her _beautiful _friends.

Sigh. What Levy also didn't appreciate, was the fact that she was no doubt, nothing like her gorgeous friends. Not even a little bit. They were all _gifted _with long wondrous legs, vibrant features, bodies that would put professional models to shame, and that made her envious whenever she went out with them. Thus she always avoided going out with them. They cause too much attention; men would gasp, glance and drool…it was completely embarrassing! Especially for her because most of the time she felt like the shadow following behind them. Unnoticeable and always end up feeling the third wheeler in the trip.

Unfortunately for her, Mother Nature did not like Levy _at all_. If anything, she hated Levy with a passion. And of course Levy didn't know what genes she possessed from her mother because her parents had died in a house fire while she was visiting her grandparents at such a young age. Her late grandmother said she looked more like her mother, round face, chubby cheeks, _definitely _like her mother. Sometimes her grandfather would say that she claimed the hair color from her father, including the large sense of intelligence and brown eyes. It was an on and off thing that didn't really affect her because Levy pretty much knew how to move on. Not many did, but she was strong at heart and she knew it.

A long sigh flew out her mouth. Levy was badly craving for some rocky-road ice-cream or a cold strawberry-banana smoothie. Honestly, what was wrong with this society nowadays? What happened to the _nice _guys that would always fall for the personalities other than their voluptuous bodies? What also happened to the guys who would never _cheat _on them either? It's always _looks, looks, looks, looks, _and if not looks, then _bodily_ _features. _It was the same thing, over and over again; an endless cycle that could not be prevented from happening, no matter how hard she tried.

Well… screw the society. Levy was proud to say she had chubby thighs, small breasts, a narrow waist and an intelligent mind to boot. So sucks for the men who were staring at dimwitted bimbos all day long!

…

Oh who was she kidding? With Magnolia's large amount of perverted men, there was no doubt she would end up…**forever alone**. Or if not, she would end up with an old pervert for a husband who would no doubt make her life a living _hell_.

Levy began to cooling down slightly because of the wind that (surprisingly) came out of nowhere. Her eyes were staring to see if there was a blonde and a brunette near where she was standing—sometimes being right at the entrance can help you spot plenty of people. Levy covered her eyes a bit to gain some type of shade to find her two friends. Knowing those two, they would be not too far from where she was standing. Cana didn't like to be so far from the small Caribbean bars, and Lucy liked to be closer to the water because of the cold soothing air. So they should be around the middle area, possibly far enough from the trinket and gift shop sections. With a quick glance of the ocean, she continued to steadily limp passed the sand and onto the boardwalk that led her by the stores. Grasping the rail tightly, she ignored the blatant stares of random teenage boys glancing at her with such desirable intent.

Something in her gut told her that she rather suffer the heat in her house then come outside looking like a cat in heat, according to most of the boys here. Maybe sticking to jean shorts and a white tank-top was a really bad idea after all; but she couldn't help herself, it _is _incredibly hot outside.

Levy's side-view vision had clearly spotted the small_ Tenrou Island Gift Shop & Treats. _The sign alone had her love organ pounding so hard that she thought the cage of her ribs would just break open and give up on her. Just thinking about Gajeel was enough, seeing him in person after all these weeks just made her want to wish she never existed. The bookworm took a long moment of the inhale-exhale session; to try and calm her heart from pacing so quick and so deep. With a light sigh and a stretch of limbs, she became herself again and held the estranged rail with all her might, this alone had her knuckles and fingers going numb. Levy was not going to show any signs of fright or anxiety in front of him. She would listen to what his words and hope to the heavens that he would not look as attractive as he always did.

A dull expression ran through her as she stared at the outfit she was wearing. A white tank top that was no doubt witnessing her lacy black bra, _"So that's why I'm being stared at by pervs.."_ She muttered in her mind. Not only that, she wore jean shorts that were slightly ripped at the hems exposing more of her creamy flesh, and purple sandals with bright colored toenails. Wearing something as simple as this, Levy dressed as if she lived right across the street. Tch, to her, the way she dressed today was like a crossover event between a hippie and a hipster.

Yeah, she was a total fashion wreck when it came to things like this. But can you blame her?

Ah, there it was… _Tenrou Island Gift Shop & Treats. _A place she wanted to just die and pass out in.

"Okay, okay Rogue, another one..what if…like, we were aliens and like….we peel off our skin and stuff." Levy couldn't help but hear the two _obviously _stoned guys leaning by the fences. One blonde with spikes and the other one raven-haired like Gajeel's. Levy could see the other one who was possibly named Rogue shrugged plainly while the blonde one was staring at the trashcan as if something just transformed out of it.

Rogue seemed to have trouble breathing as a fit of coughs came out his mouth, Levy couldn't witness his expression, though she snuck a peek at the sly grin forming his lips. "That could be so true. What if...like, the restaurants were our spaceships or something.' And our hometown is in some, giant microwave or a bird's nest..."

"Dude. We're going to be _so_ rich when we grow up."

"Facts man. Facts." A high five was heard within the duo.

Levy couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly at the horrid conversation about aliens and microwaves; apparently, both of the men were so lost in their own imagination that they hadn't heed any attention to her; just looking at the scene reminded her of Lucy and Cana's drunken days, but worse. As soon as she thought about the female duo, they began to pay attention—not to her, but an Officer Elfman on duty, spotting for any illegal smokers and drinkers at the infamous beach, both men began to break into a sprint, making it even more obvious that Elfman began running towards them for no reason.

Her stomach grumbled slightly as coffee shaded eyes followed the running boys and ended up ogling at the large Taco truck that was booming with business as always. She hadn't eaten anything at all today but ice-cold water. She placed a small reminder in her head; before she arrives home she would remember to buy one from Alzack as soon as she got the chance. Shaking her head she turned towards the gift shop that stood tall and colorful as always. It took her a few moments to realize that the infamous Gajeel Redfox is currently occupying the store and is probably waiting for her arrival while breaking her friends Jet's fingers by the second.

Permanently sucking up her courage, she checked inside the small window that was plastered in the front. She ignored the strange glances from others as they accused of her being some type of female stalker or some yaoi fangirl; her eyes roaming to find one person who asked her to meet her there and was surprised to find Droy speaking to the young owner, Mavis Vermillion, and they seemed to be having a serious conversation on who won the game last night. Of course, it was just like the little tomboy to engage in conversations about wrestling and other sports, but that was pretty much all she knew about the young girl. And Jet on the other hand seemed to have a death wish as everything that came out his smart mouth made the man of her dreams aggravated to the point where his fists were turning white. It made her curious on what Jet was saying, though she pretty much knew Jet had a smart mouth whenever it came to protecting his friends, but Levy didn't know if she would be able to avenge his death this time around.

Inspecting more of the place, Levy noticed that Mavis had changed her ugly shades of golden and black to a bright Caribbean green and blue with floral prints around it. It seemed like something a tourist would wear during his vacation— but Levy didn't mind, she had a thing for bright colors that were noticeable and upbeat like her personality.

Taking a long calming breath she continued to watch the kids pass by and run with their bright balloons. The round bubbly thing made it look like it was the cure of all things 'lonely' and 'anxious' and today, she hoped that something good would come out this day; or she would buy a whole bunch of balloons and just fly to-who-knows-where. The petite woman wasn't in the mood to go listen to a whole bunch of interrogations from her friends and what Gajeel had to say. Breathing from her nostrils, she counted to three and pushed the door open as if it weighed a thousand pounds; practically catching everyone's attention as it slammed against the wall.

Levy became a little startled to find familiar crimson eyes on her _instantly_. The uncomfortable rise of her skin crawling had made the pit of her stomach increase by her throat; the urge to throw up all her anxiety sounded good, yet terrifying. And for some odd reason, she didn't approve the way how Gajeel was practically inspecting her head to toe like some picky fashion police not liking her outfit not one bit. Levy quickly averted his cherry orbs as soon as she felt her heart blow up into some type of seizure. To keep herself a little sidetracked from the man, she had come to admire some of the walls that were literally covered in posters of strange looking sports, different college teams, and some Greek houses imprinted from left to right.

Levy waved kindly at the young girl who was currently residing on the counter, betting five hundred jewels on Droy's little deal. If only he knew that Mavis was a swindler at this kind of thing.

Green eyes washed over her with a bright smile, her golden hair swaying with every movement, "Levy! How are you my dear?" Ah yes, she had forgotten that Mavis had a habit on speaking as if she was older than everyone else.

"I-I'm fine, and you?" Levy felt the hairs on her neck straighten permanently as his staring was starting to melt a hole on her back. Great. Now what the hell happened to her I'm-going-to-make-his-life-a-living-hell-and-I'm-not-going-to-show-any-nervousness-around-him plan?

The small blonde paid no heed to the older teenagers that were currently arguing on which cheap plastic water gun is better. Mavis had waved a hand to her, motioning her to join the cashier with a small lecherous grin. "Perfect so far, it seems the almighty Droy wants to lose all his money to an intelligent female who's smarter than most, don't you Droy?" The man named Droy scowled while placing the rest of his money onto the wooden counter before throwing a small smile at his long time best friend, he hugged her quickly while stealing a nervous glance at Gajeel who was no doubt infuriated that everyone had stood away from him, except Jet who seemed to be begging for a black eye.

Black, permanent eyes spoke that he was worried on what the man wanted with Levy, Droy even began to sweat with a melancholy appearance as he spoke about him missing her if she was to die in the hands of the red-eyed man, but Levy nodded in reassurance that their relationship was quite harmless. Though Droy had come to ask her questions like 'Do you owe him money?' or 'Is he blackmailing you into doing things you don't want to do?'

Droy rubbed his gel like hair and whispered, "I seriously have some bad vibes comin' from this guy..are you sure you'll be alright if we left you alone with him?" His voice dying of desperation. Levy gulped strangely to the point where she almost choked. Droy made it seem as if she was sacrificing herself to some beast so she could save her people in some kind of village tradition.

The small woman rubbed her arm uneasily while staring at the floor as if something just popped out and started dancing in front of her. She tried to smile; _really _she did, but the extra pair of red eyes practically observing every nook and cranny on her body was making her sick to her stomach, just thinking about if he realized the nervousness emitting around her was noticeable or not, the searing heat of her cheeks had fully scarred on her face naturally, Droy's question constantly repeating in her head._ "No, I'm not going to be alright if you left me alone with him." _She would say, but kept that murmur in her isolated thoughts. Levy nodded with a strange gulp.

Droy spoke again, his eyebrow raised while the spicy hint of cologne danced around her nose. It was tickling her nose and the scent made her want to sneeze altogether. Cologne. Levy wasn't fond of perfume, especially when men would literally bathe themselves in it. "Levy?" Droy asked with a curious hint on his waxed eyebrows, "Are you okay? Do you seem to be having a fever or something cause' your face is super red…" His tone had come out more of a statement then a question, though Levy still gasped in response.

Everyone stared at her; even Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her weird whimper. Levy gulped while ignoring Droy's anxious expression, she answered softly while trying not to crease her forehead in excruciating pain. "I'm…fine, just..feeling a bit under the weather," Her brown eyes stood occupied as she overheard Jet barking out nonsense to Gajeel, who was currently looking over them by the some old movie posters and comic books at the back section of the store. Levy's mouth twitched, remembering a few months back when he saved her from freezing to death in the large freezer of her shop. His eyes were deadly from irritation and possibly, something personal that shouldn't be mentioned of. And from the looks of it, Jet really…_really _needs to back himself away from him.

Levy ignored the strange shiver in her spine, the molding feel of someone watching your every move was a _little _disturbing to deal with constantly, especially if that man was Gajeel. "Ah, come to mention it," Mavis's tender voice reached her ears, her lips forming a grin. "Levy, dear, are you and your _boyfriend_ staying for the fireworks?" Mavis intruded as she counted the money, not even sparing a glance at the shocked Droy and a blushing Levy.

Droy's tanned face turned into a dull purple at the mention of Gajeel being her boyfriend. Levy on the other hand was blushing a deep crimson while taking small glimpses at Gajeel who seemed to have warmth rising on his cheeks. _"...is he blushing?" _Her mouth parted in a 'O'. Droy had suddenly gone into a temper tantrum."**BOYFRIEND?** He's not her boyfriend!" Mavis grinned while Levy turned flustered at the thought of him being her boyfriend. The image was too much to bear that she almost caught fainted.

The small woman shrugged plainly, "Why of course he's her boyfriend, can't you feel the tension in _my _store…and both of you overprotective mongrels are ruining their _date_!" The blonde female smiled with wide eyes as she cashed in the plastic water guns from the two teenagers, "I simply don't understand how both you and Jet are upset. The man was simply asking if you knew her, however, I'm still confused on how he threatened you."

Droy's face dropped, "Intimidating and threatening is the same thing! Plus, you promised you wouldn't tell!"

Mavis smirked from a distance. "I don't believe in promises," The female stared happily at her large piggy bank that she took out from her drawer, the bills and quarters were sticking out, making the large pink pig look overstuffed. "But," She smirked as she rubbed the glass pig, "I do believe in money."

Levy looked at both of them, distraught and confused that they made it seem as if they were the _innocent _ones being bullied and threatened. "Of course, it's just like you guys to be this upset.." She said underneath her breath with an outrageous sigh while folding her arms across her chest. "To make this clear..Mavis, he's _not_ my boyfriend." She ignored the satisfied look on Droy, while a blush was tending to her cheeks. "He's a costumer who's actually saved my life…and is considered a very important _acquaintance_ of mine."

Jet had already waltzed into their conversation with a brand new black eye that seemed to be throbbing painfully; yet he showed it off like it was supposed to be some sort of award or an accomplishment that many weren't aware of. The bookworm bit the inside of her cheek as it seemed a better way to control the urge of smacking herself on the forehead in aggravation. This was truly too much. And just as she predicted, she almost snickered at Jet's bruising eye but had kept herself calm as she spotted Gajeel leaning on the wall with his eyes closed, listening to the conversation as if it was some soft radio music.

"Oh…" The two men stared at her with a weird yet silent understanding.

Levy's right eyebrow soon began to twitch; it took seconds for both of her friends to recognize her unleashed temper. "But…" Levy hissed like some poisonous snake. "That does not mean you can threaten him and _embarrass _my love life! Both of you guys need to learn how to mind your own business and stop being so overprotective of me! Like it or not I do not need your approval on whom I choose to associate with!" The red-headed gulped while the raven-haired man stared while the cold sweat appeared on his forehead. "You guys even lied to me about him threatening you—Jet you _so _deserved that black eye!" All eyes stared at her plump red face, her cheeks puffed up; resembling a squirrel who was saving up food for hibernation.

Silence had danced between the four. Well, not until Gajeel's deep laughter rolled throughout the room, causing Levy to turn back into a flustered puddle of goo. She had never seen him _laugh _before, and she had to admit it was pretty nice to hear and see him smile like that. Levy confessed that she wanted to see more of his kind features brought to life as amused crimson stared into her chocolate doe ones and had given her that evil smirk she had come to know...and love. Mavis had soon joined in afterwards but ceased when new costumers joined at the cashier, a scowl etched on her features as she mumbled something about firing Zeref, her new employee who was currently visiting the hairstylist to get rid of his natural bed-head hairstyle.

Levy smiled faintly while covering her mouth in amusement; Levy had her moments like that with Lucy as well.

Her smile had vanished as she heard familiar footsteps that were heard throughout the small trinket shop, Levy's heart was in a waging war with her ribcage. It kept on going like this as soon as she felt his presence right beside her petite frame; which made it much, much worse indeed. The bookworm tried not to gape at him but she couldn't help it. It was _all _there, the metal studs resting on his sleeve, at the feel of his black shirt hugging every muscle and bicep.

Oh how she wanted to be that shirt _so bad._

Gajeel had turned completely smug. Immediately, he grabbed Droy's phone off the counter, his eyes widened at the ferocious speed. "Hey! Big guy, my mother's not going to be happy to find out that you killed my phone!"

A conceited smirk tugged on his lips. "Wanna take its place?"

Droy had went silent as all his tanned skin went white at the image of him being split in half by Gajeel's strong hands. Levy ignored the question on how Jet had passed out on the shelf within the sand shovels and buckets. Levy stood shocked as his long hair seemed so tempting to touch, though when he turned to her, her heart skipped a beat.

"Phone number. Now."

His voice sound just as soothingly deep as she remembered, the strong sensation had vibrated on her spine and his large body had practically shadowed hers, "No." She said, though part of her wanted to kill herself for such a remark, did she want to be the new Jet or something?

He raised a pierced eyebrow, his lips turned into a line of grim while his body turned fully towards her, _"No?"_ His deep voice made her want to regret being alive.

The blunette simply felt a flow of confidence flow through her veins, "I said no. Not until you explain why you've been avoiding me." She said timidly yet couldn't help but gaze through the window with folded arms.

"Avoiding you? You thought I was avoiding you?"

Levy scoffed with a roll in the eyes, "What else can I think of? I'm surprised I still know your name after all these weeks..." Her expression turned hurt as her lips automatically formed into some childish pout, Levy ought to be ashamed of herself for acting like a spoiled kid in a candy store. "Where exactly have you been…? And you inviting me here isn't helping anything, least you could do is head to the shop—at least give me a sign that your alive and well.."

Gajeel averted her gaze, unknown heat running on his face. "I'm on a two-hour break..those two idiots began talking about their love for you so I asked them if they knew you. Carrot-top took it the wrong way and started interrogatin' me about our relationship." He ran a hand through his hair before staring at her, "I haven't been avoidin' you…I've been busy saving up for money, Fairy Tail is practically raping my paychecks because it's a private academy… I came a few times to the bakery.. but, whenever I went, it was _closed_." Was it her or did he just throw an accused glare at her? "What also took time was finding an empty dorm. Fairy Tail's a bit overcrowded and I have three annoying roommates who won't leave me the hell alone." He grumbled beneath his breath, yet made it clear enough to understand.

Levy had stared incredulously, thus raised an eyebrow at the vagrant. "You're not lying to me…are you?" Her timid voice echoed the gift shop.

Gajeel's forehead seemed to crease from the approaching migraine, his fangs shone brightly as he gave a gruff reply, "Do I look like a liar to you?"

The whole entire store stood quiet while all that came from Gajeel's mouth was a feral growl. The type of growl that had all of the preteens running out the shop right away.

The blonde child gaped at the door with large disappointment; her eyes turned a little aggravated at the pierced man, "Great. There goes all my money." Mavis sighed deeply as she turned around heading to go get her phone. It seems Zeref was simply taking too long with his pineapple haircut.

Levy stared with folded arms, the bookworm curiously wonder, "So…" She began uncertain, "Is this your way of apologizing?"

He raised a studded eyebrow, all three shining brightly at her as he gave a gruff reply. "Who said anything about apologizing?"

Stubborn.

Yeah, he was definitely one stubborn idiot.

As soon as she let his answer sink in her mind, it was now Levy's turn to raise an eyebrow at the attractive man. Her lips had gone firm while her wild hair framed her innocent yet grim face. "Care to explain to me what this is then?"

He hadn't answered. And from the looks of it, it looked like he wasn't even planning to answer at all to the small baker. Gajeel had stayed quiet long enough to the point where she practically daydreamed for two whole minutes. Then it took a little while to realize that Levy was starting to get tired of seeing his 'I-don't-want-to-eat-broccoli' face expression, though it was pretty cute how he seemed to resemble some child not wanting to be punished. After another thirty seconds of silence and a little mumbling due to Mavis yelling at Zeref in the background, she continued to wait with no answer coming from the large man. Afterwards, Levy sighed. Not liking to be ignored or unanswered without a good reason. Staring at him, (without blushing, surprisingly) She began to walk towards the door, while limping slightly. She felt his eyes watch her every move, and this time she could care less about it. Her possessive friends had also come to stare at her as if she'd turn into some type of deformation. Instead, her face turned red in anger, her small dainty fist clenching in irritation.

Droy began to stammer, "W-Wait Levy!" The blunette had turned around with a bored yet hurt expression, though that expression had never held strong for quite long—it had a limit like the rest of her emotions. Fearing that she might break into tears in front of him, she faced the wooden door like it was a fateful event, before her small hands could even grab the handle; something large grabbed her wrist and stopped her from moving. Blinking constantly to remove the tears in her eyes, she heard his voice, a warning one. Including the erupted growl that made everything vibrate in the shop, including her bones.

"You two. Get out. _Now._"

Gajeel must've had an instinct that both of her friends were going to deny because as quickly as Jet could even say a 'No', he threw both of them a murderous gaze that had both of them shuffling out the door like no tomorrow. Levy's heart skipped a beat as his warm hand slowly tightened on her wrist, her face heating up at the unexpected contact. She turned around leisurely, swallowing the large strand of saliva that suddenly clogged up her throat. Her mind continued to chant the words on and on.._"Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look—"_

**BAM**

She looked at him.

And those sweet bloody irises were vibrant than she had ever seen them before.

A large pang hit her chest and a small tremor ran down her spine. Levy's heart was blossoming at the strong sensation of his hand, trying to ignore the bolt of electricity shocking her veins. Her breath hitched, she had somewhat prayed that he didn't feel it from the pulse appearing from her wrist.

He grinned and Levy fully turned crimson.

"_Gajeel must've felt it."_

His lips then turned into a line as he glared at her from head to toe, Levy witnessed his eyebrow twitching as he averted his gaze from her once more. Levy thought she was going blind at the faint pinkness attacking his face. This made her want to hug the large man who seemed like a cute teddy bear to her, but not until he apologized for making her go through hell.

Gajeel reached his spiky tendrils with his hand before staring down at her. "I don't like to apologize.." His voice; full of complaint as both crimson irises were lidded with a look she had never seen before. "But…I'm sorry for not showing up as promised." He grumbled and it seems that his tanned face went flushed immediately. Levy tried, she did, but just staring at his face darken by the second had her bursting out in laughter.

Gajeel looked at her roughly; Levy could tell he wasn't fond of being teased at. But Levy could care less, she was happy and from the looks of it, she can tell he knew it too, since it was practically coming out of her like perfume.

The bookworm nodded while feeling another pitch of heat burn on her cheeks, her lips stuttering, "Ga-Gajeel…my hand.." She stared at it and watched her own limb drop back to her sides.

Gajeel had looked aggravated for a quick moment before muttering a 'Tch' underneath his breath, he folded his arms across his chest and Levy had stared at him plainly before nodding with a smile.

Levy beamed happily that her mind seemed to go haywire and she couldn't control the words that she's said afterwards, "You should live with me." Levy had felt her head go empty at the sound of her voice.

Ohmygod.

The pierced man looked at her with such a skeptical expression that Levy couldn't help but turn her eyes away from him. "What did you just say?" He asked, his face leaning closer that got the blunette's blush to deepen tenfold.

Her blush had turned into a heavy bubblegum pink to the point where it reached her ears and had flushed entirely by her collarbone; her fingers were having a war with each other as she stared onto the ground. "S-Since..you had said something about struggling with your dorm room.." Levy threw a weak smile. "I-I mean, if you want too..My Grandfather has an extra room with most of his fitness workout equipments, and… I can always fix it up to your appeal. He won't mind you at all, at least I think so." She blurted out ignoring the strands of hair standing from his gaze, _"Just what in the world are you saying Levy?"_

Droy opened the door; they must've obviously heard the conversation between the two and Levy felt bad because both of her friends looked heartbroken, however Jet on the other hand seemed quite furious about it. "Levy…you can't be serious, he's a total stranger! Just imagine what he could do to you while you're asleep!" He said while holding his black eye.

Droy groaned while shuffling to his feet, "Please, seriously think about this Levy—"

"Fine." Gajeel had said sternly while staring her down.

"Wha—"

His pierced eyebrow's furrowed in aggravation. "I said _fine._" He grumbled with a delightful grin that displayed his fangs, purposely terrifying her friends, "I'll live with you." His arm wrapped around her shoulder and Levy felt her knees cling together, "Just promise to feed me again like last time."

Levy ignored her flushing state and had rolled her eyes at him, _"What a complete show-off.."_

Jet had raised an eyebrow, "Waddya mean feed you?" He glanced at Levy than faced Gajeel with one eye throbbing very badly, "Levy never fed us before!"

"Sucks for you then. She makes a great apple pie.."

"Guys please—"

"You're only saying that just to make us jealous!" Droy folded his arms, "Right Jet!"

"Right!"

A shrug, "Not my fault you never got 'fork-fed' from your long-time crush."

Levy threw a look of plea at the older man, "Gajeel! Stop teasing them—"

"You fork-fed him? I want to be fork-fed by Levy!" Droy yelled.

Levy raised an eyebrow at both of them, "He didn't know how to eat an apple pie! It's a pet peeve that bothers me ok?"

"Psh, how can you _not _know how to eat an apple pie?"

It was then a few hours later that Levy had come decided to buy a fan instead of attempting to fix her air conditioner. Levy had also come to realize that Gajeel was going to move in with her in three days.

And Levy had also come to realize that Gajeel had given Jet another black eye, practically making him blind for two weeks straight.

Oh well, she had other things to worry about. And the main cause of her random heart palpitations was coming to live with her.

* * *

><p><em>(AN): Ugh, ending seems rushed right? Sigh. Oh well, I'm not very good at endings, but hey! I tried. I'm so exhausted from school activities/ Field day. It was fun watching all the guys play football, it's too funny to see them fail miserably, mwahahaha._

_Next Chapter: Sleeping With The Enemy._

_Ps: I've decided to finish this story first, so expect more updates. I'm thinking the last chapter should end no more than fifteen? Eh. I'll think about it. Last chapter isn't happening anytime soon, so hope you guys still stick with me til the end. Oh, and sorry if I left errors, I'll edit later after a good night's rest._

_Ah and of course, review! _

_Next update shall be in the midst of June._

_-Bows- Take care everyone._


End file.
